Misadventures In Love
by Five Foot Fury
Summary: Takes place a short while after the Ishvalan War. This story is full of action and sweet royai moments. -ROYAI Rated M for language and suggestive scenes which will later appear.
1. Train Ride

**It is with great pleasure that I announce the return of FFF and EW to fanfiction!**

**I'll be the typist for our stories now, since EW now has a very, very busy lifestyle.**

**Cast: Roy, Breda, Fuery, Falman, Havoc -EW**

**Hawkeye -FFF**

**...**

Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang strutted into a small room crowded with papers, phones, and people scurrying about. It made the room seem all the more smaller.

"Talk to me people." Roy ordered.

"Three men attempted to rob a bank, it took too long and the authorities arrived. They fled the scene and ended up hopping onto a freight train." Falman informed him.

"Are they armed?" Roy asked, turning to Breda.

"Heavily." He answered.

"What do they want?" Roy turned to Fuery who was juggling phones.

"We don't know and frankly, we don't think they know either." Fuery said, picking up another phone.

"Great... why do people have to do these crazy things..." Roy muttered to himself. "ON MY DAY OFF!" He was wearing a t-shirt, swimming trunks, sandals, and on top of all this, a pair of sunglasses.

"There is some good news. We currently have the train circling East City and the robbers don't even know it even though they are in control of the train." Fuery said.

Roy smirked. "Oh really?" Roy turned to Hawkeye who stood in the corner. He could tell something was up with her. _Standing off to one side, arms crossed, eyes glancing around... something kept her from getting here on time and she found herself with nothing to do and feels guilty about it. _ "Lieutenant, you're with me. Get your rifle. Fuery, reroute the train to the military's station."

"Yes, sir." Fuery and Hawkeye replied as Roy left the room. Hawkeye followed him out, then went off to get her rifle. It was a relief to be doing something. _I hope I won't have to shoot anyone._ Hawkeye thought as she made her way back to Roy after getting her sniper rifle out of her locker. But she knew that chances were she would and Hawkeye wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger either if she had to.

Roy waited for his trusty sniper, 2nd Lt. Hawkeye, outside by a car. Now that he was outside, he put his sunglasses down over his eyes. "Lets get this over with so I can get back to relaxing." Roy said to Hawkeye when she had caught up with him. He tossed the keys to her before getting into the back.

She held in a sigh. Her earlier thought was forgotten as she felt annoyance towards her superior, wishing he could take his work more seriously. Hawkeye got in, setting her rifle in the seat beside her, before she started the car and drove them to the same station that Fuery was rerouting the train to.

Roy put on his gloves before walking with Hawkeye to a loading platform. "Hmm." He looked around. "How do we do this?"

It had to have been a rhetorical question, so she didn't respond. Roy wouldn't have brought them out here without a plan.

Roy grinned and turned to her. "Have you ever _jumped_ a train?"

"No, sir."

"Really? Well, today is a good day to learn. All you have to do is jump onto a moving train. Easy." He said, staring down the railways for any sign of the train.

Hawkeye heard the train before she saw it coming. She put her rifle strap over her shoulder and tried to prepare herself for what she was about to attempt. Hawkeye could all too easily see herself run forward and jump smack into the side of the train, missing the opening. She shook her head to her remove the image. The train was starting to pass them now. Hawkeye saw an opening coming and made a running leap... and successfully landed inside, though it wasn't a graceful landing. She more or less fell on her face.

Roy ran alongside the train and jumped onto the back of the boxcar Hawkeye was in. He chuckled at her rare clumsiness. _Not so elegant._ Roy thought and carefully leaned over to try and see her to check if she was alright. "Lieutenant?" He called out. "Are you okay?!" He called louder. "LIEU-" A string of gunfire cut him off and pain shot through his hand. Roy let out a cry as he jumped back behind the boxcar for shelter since the gunfire came from the front of the train.

Hawkeye slung her rifle off when she heard the gunfire, sitting up now. She doubted she could hit them by shooting out of the opening, she wouldn't even be able to hold onto her gun properly, but she needed to do something. Her superior was being shot at. Hawkeye stuck her gun out, poking her head out enough to see and fired a shot before ducking back inside to get the gun ready to fire again.

Roy looked down at his hand and watched blood trickle down from it. His thumb had been cut open and his glove was torn, but the transmutation circle was still intact. _Damn it. Why can't those fools let things end peacefully? I guess it always has to end the same way._ "Lieutenant! How far away are they from me!?"

"Six boxcars, sir!" She shouted.

_Six boxcars?_ He thought. "And how far is that damn it?!"

"About two hundred feet!"

Roy edged back to the corner. He quickly turned, but because of his injury, he couldn't get a spark. He only hurt himself more by rubbing his finger against his wound. He ducked back away in pain, falling to his knees and almost off the train. _Damn it!_ Roy thought quickly. _I need a spark._ He pulled out his side arm and stood up, getting into position. Roy just had to pull the trigger once and the spark from it hurled over to the front of the train and it exploded into flames. Smoke quickly blocked Roy and Hawkeye's view and all gunfire ceased as the train began to slow down.

When the train came to a stop, Hawkeye jumped off, landing perfectly this time and through the smoke that had lessened, found Roy. She glanced toward the front of the train, but couldn't see much because the smoke was thicker over there.

Roy tossed his gun aside and grabbed his wounded hand before hopping off the train. He saw Hawkeye standing near him. "Don't worry about me. Go make the _all clear._" He ordered.

"Yes, sir." Hawkeye quickly headed off towards the front of the train. It was almost completely black. The only reason the train had stopped was because everything had either jammed or locked into place. Had the explosion been anymore powerful, it would've derailed the train.

Inside, it was far worse. It was a grisly scene, but luckily there were only three bodies. No one else besides the robbers had been killed. Hawkeye walked away with black residue on parts of her clothes and hands from the smoke and from being inside the charred remains of the train. In the fresh air, she took her arm away from her nose and mouth which had protected her from the worst of the smoke. Hawkeye coughed a bit as she breathed a little easier. "Sir, I found three bodies. No one else had been on board." She said hoarsely.

"It could've ended better, then again it could've ended much worse. I'll just have to accept it for what it was." Roy said. _I just wanted a better end than that, give them a chance to give up, but hell, they would've wasted it. _Roy looked down at his bleeding hand. it was a pretty deep cut. _They did this to me and I still don't like what I did to them. _"Let's go Lieutenant. I need a doctor and you need to get _this _taken care of." He said, gesturing towards the train.

"Yes, sir." She followed him away from the train. She'd be kept busy by all the paperwork from this train incident, but she obeyed orders without complaint, making it impossible to tell if she was upset to have it all dumped on her or if she didn't mind.

...

Roy was annoyed to find himself at work the next day in uniform and his hand in bandages. _You would think an injury this bad would at least earn a guy a day off!_ He was even more upset when he read a letter that said there was going to be a medal ceremony for him tomorrow.

"Well, isn't that grand?" Roy said, unenthusiastically. "Lt. Hawkeye, could you take some time out of your day tomorrow to do something for me?" He asked, turning to her.

Hawkeye had a lot of paperwork to do over the train incident and was sure there'd be more for her to do tomorrow along with other things she needed to get done at work, but she refused to be overwhelmed by it all. She wanted to prove that she was someone who can be depended on to get things done and get them done right. "Yes, sir. What is it you need me to do?"

"Accept an award on my behalf. Give them a speech about how I'm honored by the fact they would even think to give me an award and how upset I am that I couldn't make it, then give the award to a poor man or throw it away. I don't want it."

"As you wish, sir. When and where is the ceremony?" Hawkeye asked, finding a scrap piece of paper to write down the information as a note to herself.

Roy held up the letter that held the information she was seeking. "Take it. I don't need it."

She got up and took it, then sat back down and glanced over it. She'd have to prepare a speech today after work. Right now, there was a lot of paperwork to get done.

...

No one really cared for the 2nd lieutenant that accepted the award for Roy. Nor did they care for the speech she spent a great deal of time on writing and memorizing so it wasn't too long or too short and had all the right words in it. But she expected that. They wanted the hero, the man who did it; not his subordinate. That didn't mean, however, that she should be unprofessional.

After the ceremony, Hawkeye didn't linger and left. Later, she came across a homeless man begging and put the medal in the hat he had out on the street to accept money or food. As she walked away, the man did a double take, then took the prize out and stared at it in shock. Hawkeye didn't look back.

...

**I think it was cool that the homeless man got the medal. I'm sure he can sell it. Also, I will not harass you guys and girls for reviews, but they are appreciated. Love, FFF**


	2. Hot Or Not

**Oh yeah I forgot.**

**Disclaimer: fma is owned by Arakawa and other people and I don't think they really care if people write fanfics.**

**...**

Not surprisingly the next day, Roy had grown tired of writing left-handed. He was sick of looking at his now piss poor handwriting. So once everyone came in, Roy immediately began a game of _Hot or Not_; girls who had recently started working at Eastern Headquarters.

Hawkeye allowed this for fifteen minutes, then, annoyed, she looked up to see the only one of the men holding a pen and attempting to get any work done during this little game was Falman. _Really? Am I the only one who cares about getting work done when I'm at work? _"Lt. Colonel?" She spoke up. "I think that's enough. You have work to do."

Roy quickly turned his attention to her. "Oh, Lieutenant." _Who does she think she is? Telling me what to do._ "I'm sorry. You must feel left out. Tell me, which new face around here do you find the sexiest?" Roy asked with a wink.

"Yeah, what do you think of that Thomas guy that works in the mailroom?" Havoc quickly joined in.

"I think I should've done a different speech, saying the Lt. Colonel could not come because he is busy playing a game of _Hot or Not._ But I'll make a point to do so next time." Hawkeye said, irritated, then pointedly looked down and returned to her work.

"Don't mind her." Roy said, turning back to the guys who held back snickers. "She's just upset because she's everyone's _not._" Roy finished, making his own point. The snickers grew.

Hawkeye, who had given up on trying to make them work, was silent.

...

"Yoo-hoo! Riza!"

Hawkeye turned and brightened when she saw someone who's been her friend since her academy days. "Hello Rebecca." Hawkeye said as she sat down by her. Almost always with a smile on her face, Rebecca was practically the opposite of Hawkeye, so some were surprised to find they were friends.

"You seem annoyed today. Is something up?" Rebecca asked.

"The guys have been acting immature, that's all."

"Don't they all?"

"Not usually." Hawkeye said, collecting food onto her fork.

"What were they up to?"

"Playing some game called _Hot or Not_."

If possible, an already perky Rebecca perked up even more. "Ooooh! I love that game!"

The fork that had been on its way to Hawkeye's mouth dropped and Hawkeye looked at her in dumbfounded disbelief.

"...what? I do." Rebecca said, a little uncomfortable now.

Hawkeye sighed, feeling overcome with the woe of being, perhaps, the only person who focused on work here, but she quickly shook the feeling off. "Yes, of course you do. I should've realized that."

"Did they say anything about me? You've got to tell me!" Rebecca first asked, then demanded.

Hawkeye put her head in her hand, suddenly and briefly wishing that she wasn't on Mustang's team.

...

More work was getting done the next day, because Roy wasn't distracting everyone. The only one who wasn't getting work done was Roy, because he was talking to his girlfriend on the phone. Although he wasn't distracting anyone, his cutesy talk had the room full of sick looking faces. When he finally hung up, he let out a sigh. "With my injured hand I can't swim, so I might as well dump her." Roy mumbled to himself.

"You steal my girlfriend just to dump her because you can't use her pool?!" Havoc said, angered.

"If I recall correctly, she left you then got with me." Roy said back.

Havoc went back to his work and Roy left for lunch to continue to avoid getting his paperwork done.

...

The next day, Roy had his bandages off and he seemed almost happy to be doing his paperwork. Something that scared his male co-workers.

"Something must be up."

"But what?" Breda and Fuery shared worriedly.

Hawkeye didn't understand their worries. She herself, was pleased. Whatever made him decide to do his work, she wished it'd happen more often.

Roy had gotten most of his work done when he got up, leaving with only a nod to Hawkeye.

Fuery and Breda shrugged at each other before continuing their work.

Roy headed to the gym. It was impossible to work out in a uniform, so he took his jacket off and to show off, he also removed his shirt. He barely broke a sweat when some girls started to watch him. Other men in the gym became more and more upset as one by one, girls watching them went to watch Roy. They kept their distance though, until a couple of girls went up to him and started talking to him. Soon the rest got the nerve to approach and talk to him too. At this point, Roy was no longer working out. He talked with the girls; flirting and boasting. He even flexed for them and they admired his every word and movement. Roy had them all in the palm of his hand.

When Rebecca came in and saw the small crowd of women, she went over at once. She had to be there, checking out every hot, popular man. Much like she had checked out Thomas earlier. This latest guy, to her faint surprise, was Mustang. _Hero of Ishval __and__ he won a medal recently, so he's in it for the long run. No one time hero._ Rebecca thought to herself, nodding. She moved forward to watch him flex, admiring him like the others.

"You must work out a lot to get a body like that." Rebecca said, not above flirting herself. "How often do you hit the gym?"

"Whenever I can. I try to get in three times a week." Roy smiled and held out an arm towards her. "Wanna feel?"

Before Rebecca could react, several other women jumped at the offer and felt him up. "Alright, move aside. He asked me, not you." Rebecca said and enough backed off for her to feel him up. _Note to self, check in at the gym to watch Mustang whenever possible._

...

"Oh Riza, you won't believe who I met. He is so much better than Thomas." Rebecca said to her friend over lunch not much later.

"You've moved on already, huh?" Hawkeye said with a lack of interest.

"I'm not- and sadly, cannot- be with Thomas anymore than I can be with Mustang."

Hawkeye nearly choked. "You're kidding right?" She said when she had recovered, but seeing the look on Rebecca's face, she knew she wasn't. "No, not you too."

"Afraid so." Rebecca replied and went on. "He was at the gym and my god, he is fit. Not overly so to the point that its disgusting- no. He was perfect. He even let me feel him up- "

"Rebecca!" Hawkeye interrupted her. "Rebecca please, stop. The Lt. Colonel is my superior. He and I are on the same team."

"Oh, so you already know this stuff."

"... no, actually, but that's not the point. I don't want to hear it."

Rebecca scoffed at this. "Really Riza, I think you need to be checking out men yourself."

"I wouldn't be caught dead doing that here." Hawkeye said and Rebecca laughed.

"Still want to be a tough one I see. Trust me, no man finds that attractive."

"That's it."_ I know what will get her to stop talking about men._ "I challenge you to a shoot-off." They've challenged each other a few times before and neither could resist it. Both always wanted to beat the other to prove they were the better sniper. It was about hitting the most targets in a small amount of time and who could shoot the most with a perfect kill shot.

"After lunch." Hawkeye added.

"Its on." Rebecca said with a grin. "And when I win, you'll ask someone out."

"When you win? You've never won."

"I will this time." Rebecca said with certainty.

...

Roy woke to the feel of smooth skin in his hands and silky hair brushing against his hands. Roy slowly slid his hands down the woman-whose-name-currently-escapes-him's slick back. He opened his eyes to find his face full of black hair. Ever the expert at it, Roy got out of bed without waking the woman he had bedded. He smiled at her sleeping form. _Lucky you. Its not too often I sleep with a military girl._ He thought, setting her uniform, neatly folded, at the foot of the bed. It wasn't often that he slept with a woman in the military, but not because it was unsafe for his career. It was because there was only one woman in the military that he wanted. Roy took a shower and after that, set his one night stand up with breakfast before he left.

...

Soon after sitting at his desk, Hawkeye came in and handed him a case file.

"What's this?" Roy asked.

"Retired General Smithinson's daughter has been kidnapped."

"Oh? And what am I supposed to do about it?"

"You're in charge of the case, sir, so its up to you."

Roy stood up and opened the drawer where he kept his gloves. He put them on and flipped through the file. He soon tossed it down. "Aerugo. Let's go... Havoc and Hawkeye."

...

**Note: the girl Roy bedded was not Rebecca. We had made it that way at first, but didn't like the direction in which it took the story.**

**Another note: Rebecca lost to Hawkeye... duh.**

**Cast: Rebecca- FFF**


	3. The General's Daughter

**Cast: Baddies, General Smithinson, Smithinson's daughter- EW**

**Poor EW does all the work.**

**...**

They found themselves in a wooded area, sneaking up to a large house in the distance. Roy let Hawkeye and Havoc take the lead since he had no experience doing this.

"Before we get too close to the house, I want to get a good look around the outside." Hawkeye told Havoc, so once Havoc felt they were as close as they could get without being noticed, they stopped behind a thicket of bushes.

"I'm getting another plan." Roy said, nodding. "The file said they wanted military information, so I'll just go in and say I have the information they need. If I'm not out in five minutes, come in after me."

"I'm good with that." Havoc agreed with the plan.

"Alright then."

Since she apparently had no say on the matter, Hawkeye was quiet. Roy could take care of himself anyway, he didn't need to always have her there. She watched as he approached the building, walking with his hands up. A guard spotted him and pulled a gun on him. Hawkeye and Havoc couldn't hear what was said between the two, but soon Roy was grabbed by the guard, who half forced him inside.

"Should we really wait the five minutes?" Havoc asked, a little anxious.

"That is what he said, so that is what we'll wait." Hawkeye replied, counting seconds off in her head as she kept her gaze on the house.

...

Roy sat in a chair, annoyed as he watched the Aerugonians argue.

"Why did you let him in?"

"He said he had the information we wanted."

"He doesn't have anything!"

"What do we do with him now?"

"Kill him."

"He could be a useful hostage."

_What do I do now? This is taking too long. I know._ Roy calmly took a deep breath before raising the oxygen level in the room. After a long moment, everyone, except Roy, began to pass out.

"What the... hell?"

"What's... happening... to... us?"

Once they were unconscious, Roy returned the air to normal before breathing again. _Damn. That's probably three or four minutes right there. I better hurry._ Roy began to search room after room, until he found something he hadn't been looking for. _I was told this was a __kid__napping._ He thought, staring at the young, beautiful woman sitting tied up in front of him. She was about his age.

"... well? Are you going to save me or stare at me?" She asked.

"Sorry... I just thought you would be younger."

"My father is sixty. Now get me out of here!" She ordered, then stared in awe as the ropes around her burst into flame with a snap and then just as suddenly go out, leaving the rope as nothing but blackened soot and ash that fell to the floor. "So they sent a state alchemist to save me... I didn't know the famous Roy Mustang was so... incompetent." She said, getting up.

"Hey, I'm rescuing you, and aren't hostages supposed to be gagged?"

"Where's the way out?" She asked, ignoring him as she stepped out of the room.

Roy sighed and walked her out of the building. Once outside, he saw Hawkeye and Havoc approaching. Just as he opened his mouth to greet them, he heard something behind him. He spun around to see one of the kidnappers had gotten up and had a gun aimed at Smithinson. Roy grabbed Smithinson and pushed her to the ground.

Three shots rang out. The Aerugonian fired into a tree, Hawkeye fired at the Aerugonian, and Havoc's shot followed Hawkeye's. The Aerugonian fell, dead.

"That's twice now that I've saved you." Roy smiled down at Smithinson.

She put a hand on his chest and pushed him off of her, unamused. "Get off."

Hawkeye stepped around them, going into the house with her 45. raised to be sure no one else was about to try anything.

"They're all out cold. Go ahead and take them into custody. Havoc go bring the car up." Roy ordered and got up.

"Aye chief." He heard Havoc say as he offered Smithinson a hand to help her up.

"I'm fine, thanks." She said, getting up.

"Oh, so you have manners after all." Roy said.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm very thankful for all you've done, its just... I don't _like_ you."

"But you don't even know me!"

"But I've heard about you. Now please, I've been through a lot. Can you take me home?"

"Of course, I'll have a car sent over to take you back." Roy had her wait by a tree as he went inside to check on Hawkeye.

She was keeping watch over the remaining kidnappers and waiting for Havoc to arrive, so she could help drag them into the car. She glanced at Roy when he came over, but was quiet.

"Give Fuery a call. Tell him to have Mr. Smithinson sent over to pick up his daughter and let him know everyone's fine."

"Yes, sir" She went over to the house's phone and used it to make the call.

Roy went back over to Smithinson and handed her an index card with his number on it.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"Just in case you need me again."

"Thanks."

"I never got your name."

"Amy."

_At least she's no longer acting hostile towards me._ "Are you alright?" Roy asked, concerned with her sudden sadness.

"I think so. I just want to go home." She nodded.

...

When General Smithinson showed up, he was very grateful and couldn't stop thanking Mustang and his team. The prisoners were put into one car, the general and his daughter got into another, and Mustang got into his own car with his team. Back at Eastern Headquarters, they were welcomed by the sight of their desks stacked with paperwork.

"Great! I got to go on a road trip to nowhere and now I get to stay late doing paperwork." Havoc whined, sitting at his desk.

Hawkeye sat at her own desk, able to understand how Havoc felt. Roy had taken care of the situation in about five minutes with little help from them, so it had felt like a road trip more than a mission and after that long journey, they had to stay at work late. Hawkeye herself would rather be trying catch up on her sleep that nightmares had too often robbed her of.

However, she has also realized that she wasn't exactly on good terms with her team, so she took the chance to be friendly and help Havoc out.

"You don't have to stay late. I'll get some of it done for you." She offered.

Havoc eyed her suspiciously. "... sounds too good to be true. What do you want in return?" He asked.

Roy jumped to his feet. "DEAL!" He grabbed a good chunk of his work and dumped it upon Hawkeye's desk. "Thanks Lieutenant!" Roy grinned and before she could react, he was back at his own, less cramped, desk.

"Its okay Havoc, I don't have any plans, I'll help you out." Falman offered.

"Thanks man."

Hawkeye suppressed a sigh. It didn't really matter whose paperwork it was she supposed, but she hadn't wanted to do this much. _I got what I asked for._ Hawkeye told herself and set to work. She worked well into the night and was the last to leave the office. At least she'd have her day off tomorrow.

...

Roy found himself staring at Hawkeye's empty desk longingly. _What happened to my eye candy?_ Roy sighed. _I could always go to the gym I guess._ Before he could get up, a woman walked in that radiated beauty and whose every step was filled with grace. She had everyone's jaw on the floor.

"My eyes are up here." She warned Havoc.

"A- Amy? What are you doing here?" Roy asked.

"My father is throwing a party in your honor tomorrow. You and your team are invited to come. If you have the time."

"Of course." Roy quickly agreed.

"It'll start at noon." she said before walking away. All eyes were on her behind as she left.

_I didn't realize she was so hot._ Roy drooled.

**...**

**I was going to stop here... but here is more.**

**...**

That night, Roy was at Hawkeye's door. _I hope she doesn't mind a late night visit. I also hope she gets the wrong idea._ Roy's mind wandered along a fantasy as he knocked on her apartment door. It was a moment before the door opened. Hawkeye was in a robe, her hair damp from a recent shower.

"Lt. Colonel?" She said, surprise in her eyes. "Why are you here?"

Roy shook his fantasy away. "Amy stopped by the office today. Her father is throwing a party in my honor tomorrow at noon. You've been invited."

_A party?_ Hawkeye was no good with parties, but since Roy came all this way to tell her, she felt inclined to go. "Oh, okay. I'll be there."

"It'll be a fancy dress party, all of these parties thrown by Generals are, so I hope you have one. Do you?"

"No, sir. I don't. Would my uniform be okay?" Hawkeye asked, though chances were it wouldn't be. "If not, I'll have to ask for some time off of work to run out and find one."

"I'm giving the whole team tomorrow off. Though I know that women have troubles finding a dress they like and the party is early tomorrow. I could just make you one if you want." _One that will hide your back._ He didn't add, but knew she had to be thinking the same.

Hawkeye hesitated, worried about how he'd make the dress look from the front. "Well... I suppose you could." She retreated inside, leaving the door open. "I'll get you something you can use to make it." Through the open door, he could see her disappear into a room.

Roy followed her, closing the door behind him. He stopped just outside of the room she had gone into and peeked inside. It was her bedroom. A small and rather empty room aside from the bed and dresser, but it had a closet. Hawkeye was pulling an old blanket out of this closet.

She turned and headed towards the main room. "Ah, sir." She said when she found Roy just outside of her bedroom. "Here. I hope this will do." Hawkeye handed him the blanket. "And please, don't make it too short of a dress or have it showing off any cleavage." She felt she had to add.

Roy smirked and took the blanket. "You're no fun. Do you have something I can draw on?"

"Yes, sir." Hawkeye retrieved a piece of paper and a pen for him from a drawer and handed it to him.

As Roy drew out the transmutation circle, he thought about how to make the dress look. _Something she'll like, I'll love her in, and makes her look sexy._ Setting the pen aside, Roy placed his hands in the circle. There was a bright flash of light. The blanket was gone. In its place was a sparkling, purple dress with matching gloves and hairpiece. Roy held it up and showed it to Hawkeye.

"There. How's that? The perfect mix of culture, fancy, and class. And to make it more flexible, there's a slit in the dress from the right hip down." He told her, leaving out the fact that it'd hide her back.

"Thank you, sir." She sounded... touched. She hadn't expected matching accessories and the dress itself was magnificent. _My favorite color too._ Hawkeye thought as she took it, smiling.

"You should try it on... so that you can tell me whether or not it fits."

"Of course." Hawkeye took the gloves and hairpiece along with the dress into her room, closing the door. After a long moment, she came out wearing her robe. "The gloves are a size too big and the dress could use some adjustments. It needs to be a bit more slimmer at the waist and, uh, it was tight in the chest area."

Roy's smirk came back. "More of an hourglass figure than I thought." He stepped into her room with the piece of paper that had the transmutation circle on it. He made the fixes she told him to make, then stepped back out of the room.

"Go ahead and try it again." Roy told her.

The door closed and after another long wait, it opened again. Hawkeye's hair was getting messy with all the dressing and undressing she's been doing, but she looked pleased. "It fits much better now. Thank you, sir." She said, but wasn't wearing it to show him. She was in her robe again.

"It was nothing." Roy waved her thanks off. "I should get going. Its getting late." He added with a yawn. He waved over his shoulder as he headed for the door.

"So long."

Hawkeye went over and got the door for him. "Good-bye." She watched him leave, then closed the door.

**...**

**That's it. Of the chapter.**


	4. The General's Ball

**AN: Updating will slow down to either once a week or once every few days, that way my grammar won't look as piss poor as Roy writing left-handed.**

**...**

The next morning, Roy was back at Hawkeye's door, wearing a suit this time. _Half an hour till noon._ He knocked on her door for the second time in the past twenty-four hours. It didn't take her long to answer the door this time.

Hawkeye was all dressed up and ready to go. "Sir, have you come to give me a ride there?"

Roy tried his hardest not to openly stare at her. "... yeah."

She stepped into the hall and closed her door. "Good. Let's go then." Hawkeye headed off to the stairs that'd take them down to the lobby.

Roy followed behind her so that he could stare as openly as he wanted, all the way to the car, where Breda and Fuery waited in the backseat.

"Falman had a book he'd rather catch up on and Havoc has a date." Roy explained the two soldiers absence.

"Hm." _I get the feeling that I'm going to wish I had been one of those absent._ She thought as she got in the empty passenger seat up front.

...

At the party, everyone split up. Roy, after helping Hawkeye out of the car, made a beeline for Amy who looked even more stunning than usual in her dress.

Hawkeye wandered a bit, not knowing what else to do with herself, then found a place to stand off to the side out of everyone's way. She looked around at all of the people. There was no one here she knew except for who she had arrived with. She could see Fuery wandering around and Breda by the buffet table and of course there was Roy hanging over by Amy, the girl he rescued. He was probably hoping she'd give him sex as a reward for saving her.

His womanizing ways disgusted her as much as relationship talk annoyed her. The cause for this was simple; Hawkeye couldn't have what they have. The secrets on her back may be destroyed, but anyone who saw her back would be turned off by her. She went to the buffet table for a drink, wondering how to spend her time here. _I suppose I could talk to Mr. Smithinson about how his daughter was rescued... no, Roy would be doing that of course, before trying to get Amy alone._ Why couldn't anyone be trying to get her alone? Hawkeye tried to shrug off the feeling, but the pain stayed with her. _Come on. You know why. You're no one's __hot__. You can't change that so get over it._ She told herself firmly, then sipped her drink. She really wished she wasn't here.

After listening to and telling a few stories with General Smithinson, Roy was now stuck listening to the man telling his daughter what a great man Roy was and that she should date him and marry him, to which she said, "He's not my type." Or, "He's a womanizer." The General always responded to this with, "Nonsense." Then carry on trying to persuade her.

"Amy!" Roy suddenly interrupted them. "Let me introduce you to the rest of my team."

"I would like to meet the others who saved my life." Amy agreed just to get away from the conversation.

Roy easily spotted Hawkeye and led Amy over to her. "Lieutenant, let me introduce you to Amy. Amy, 2nd Lt. Riza Hawkeye." Roy said.

"Hawkeye? I've heard of you, but then with my father's endless talking, who haven't I heard of?" Amy joked.

"Hello Amy." Hawkeye replied politely. She didn't know General Smithinson, but retired or not, she wasn't going to cause him any disrespect by laughing at him or by making fun of him. She wondered why Roy had brought her over. It felt like he was rubbing it in her face with he could have, but she knew that wasn't true. Roy wasn't cruel like that. She vaguely wished she and Amy could switch places, but it was better that she wasn't Amy for she would soon be dumped by Roy so he could be with someone else.

"I hope you're doing well." Hawkeye added.

"Yes, I'm doing much better thanks to you... and Mustang." Amy said while Roy's eyes scanned the scene for Fuery.

"Oh, don't thank me. The Lt. Colonel saved you single-handedly really."

"I'll still give you some credit." She said as Roy stared horrified at Breda, who was nearby stuffing his face. _I'll just skip introducing him to Amy._

Hawkeye wondered why Roy kept looking around, seemingly ignoring them. "In that case, I appreciate it." She said to Amy.

_There's Fuery. _"Come on Amy. I'll show you my tech guy." Roy said.

"... alright." Amy said hesitantly. "It was nice meeting you Riza." She added as Roy led her away.

"You too." Hawkeye replied, then finished off her drink and set it aside, sighing a little.

A few minutes later, a casually dressed and moping Havoc came up to her. "Hey." He greeted her.

"2nd Lt. Havoc? I thought you- oh." She finished, realizing the only explanation. "... they have some drinks here if you'd like one." Hawkeye said a little awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

Havoc glanced over and poured himself a glass. "Thank god they have alcohol." He mumbled. "I can't believe I've lost another girlfriend to Mustang. And now I'm stuck here surrounded by snobs. Not you." He looked back at her. "Nice dress."

"Thank you." She said. His compliment made her feel that she was beautiful in the dress after all, since his compliment was the first she had received with it on. It was nice to have someone to talk to who hated being here as much as her too. "I should warn you. The Lt. Colonel is parading Amy around to the team, so if he sees you, you might be next."

"Wonderful." Havoc said, meaning the opposite. "I can only hope my girl- ex-girlfriend distracts him from doing so." He sighed. "I shouldn't have told her about this party and that I was invited. She made me take her here so she could meet the _lame_ alchemist."

Hawkeye could never bring herself to disrespect Roy, but she did agree in hoping he wouldn't notice Havoc.

Havoc pulled out a cigarette and lit it, before placing it in his lips. He took a long drag from it, then looked at Hawkeye again. "Don't take this the wrong way, but... do you want to get the hell out of here? I've been here a minute and I already can't stand it."

Hawkeye looked around. The offer was very tempting and she had shown up for Roy and talked with Amy. There didn't seem to be much more to the party aside from talking and she had no idea how long it'd go on. She wouldn't have to stand here bored. Hawkeye's gaze rested back on Havoc, her decision made. "Yes. Its boring here. Let's go."

Havoc downed his drink. "Okay." He said and walked with her out of the party. "Where should we go?"

"Anywhere is better than here." She said.

Havoc nodded and led her in a search for a bar.

...

"Where is Hawkeye?" Roy was asked.

"Oh, she's... " Roy looked around. "I'll find her for you." He said when he didn't see her. _She should be easy to find. No one else has a dress as pretty or like hers. _He had no luck finding her and asked Breda and Fuery if they've seen her, but they haven't. _Where is she?_ Roy began to worry.

...

Hawkeye sat in a bar, taking small sips of her drink. She had no wish to get drunk, but she enjoyed having Havoc to talk to.

Havoc, on the other hand, didn't care about getting drunk. He told Hawkeye how it was like growing up on the countryside.

She listened with interest and shared a bit of her own past of being poor in a small town when she was little.

...

_Why isn't she answering her phone? _Roy thought, hanging up the phone for the third time. _Where could she be?_ Roy wondered if he was overreacting. Hawkeye could take care of herself. She could've just left, but why? He had made her that dress just for this occasion and she had really liked it. Roy gathered up his team and left, but not without saying good-bye. He lied and said he had work to do. They were still disappointed that their guest of honor was leaving so soon.

...

"Hey sugar. You dropped your name tag." Some half drunk guy said to Hawkeye and placed a sugar packet in front of her on the counter, then ordered a refill for her drink.

Hawkeye looked at him coolly. She didn't mind the free refill, but the guy had butted in while she was talking to Havoc. She looked down at the sugar packet, then turned back to Havoc, thinking little of it. "What kind of friends did you have growing up?" She asked him.

"Hey, baby cakes, did you hear me?" The man said before Havoc could answer. "Oh. I get it. How much?" He asked, causing Havoc to spit up his drink and laugh.

Hawkeye turned to him. She looked angry now. "Excuse me, do you see me walking the streets? I am here with my friend. I am not looking for your kind of company. Go find someone else."

He put an arm around her. "Don't worry. I'm good for it. I'll pay you up front and beforehand."

Her cheeks turned red, not only angry, but embarrassed too now. "No." Hawkeye said, shrugging off his arm. "Leave me alone."

"Come on baby. I want to see you without that dress on." He said and slapped her ass.

"Oh, man. You shouldn't have done that." Havoc said, watching.

Hawkeye hit the drunk in the face with her fist, then kicked him in the crotch.

Certain he'd leave her alone now, she turned back to Havoc. "I'm sorry, but I think I'll go before anyone else decides to harass me."

"I can't wait to tell the guys about this. Ha. You're one of us now." Havoc said as they left. He went to put an arm around her shoulders, then thought better of it.

"Oh, so I just had to beat up a drunken man?" She sounded amused.

"No, just get in a fight. We decided you don't have to win one for Fuery's sake, but everyone else has won at least one."

Hawkeye said good-bye to Havoc shortly after that and headed home. She was glad in the end that she had left the party, feeling this fight may have gained her respect from the guys. That respect was definitely worth more than attending any party.

**...**

**No, this was not Riza x Havoc. It is about her becoming FRIENDS with him and gaining respect. Notice, Havoc just watched her be harassed and laughed about it. Roy would have used Flame Alchemy on that guy. (Blam!) **

**...**

**Does Roy ever find Riza? What happens when he does? You'll have to wait.**


	5. Punishment

**I apologize if Hawkeye seems very OOC here! All blame on me. **

**...**

_Where is she?_ Roy thought, standing outside of Hawkeye's apartment. _She should definitely be home by now if she left the party. Maybe she had to pick something up, but who'd do that in a dress like that? This is stupid. If she doesn't show up for work tomorrow, I'll launch a search party for her._ He started to walk away, when Hawkeye appeared. _Thank god_. He thought, but didn't act relieved when he approached her. "Explain yourself, right now!" Roy ordered, angry.

Hawkeye was surprised to see him and yet also annoyed. _Why is he treating me like I'm his rebelling teenage daughter?_ She wondered. "I left the party. I was bored."

"Without telling me? Why couldn't you give me a heads up? Because of what you did, I made myself look like an ass!"

"I have to tell you where I'm going all the time now? I'm sorry I didn't do that for you, I didn't think I had to." She replied, calmer than him. Hawkeye walked past him to get away from him and the drama he was causing and to get to her apartment.

Roy spun around and watched, almost completely livid. "Stop acting like some spoiled child! I'm your superior officer, remember? Show me some respect! Now come back here, I did not dismiss you."

She turned to him. "Sir, I don't know what your problem is, but you're the one treating me like a child."

"Well, if you're going to act like one!" Roy shouted, then took a breath to calm himself. He didn't like being this way with Hawkeye, so he hoped that if he was more gentle he'd get through to her. "What's gotten into you Lieutenant? Didn't you think I might be scared that you just disappeared with no warning, trace, or reason? You're not my child, but I'm still responsible for you and your actions because you're my subordinate." _And I care about you more than anything!_ Roy bit his tongue to stop himself from adding. 

"No, sir. With all honesty, I can say I did not think so."

"Could you please do so next time?"

"I cannot make any promises on that, sir, but I will inform you of my leaving from now on." Hawkeye said.

Roy turned away. It was something, so he should be happy, but it was almost nothing. It was like she didn't really care for him, she was just realizing her mistake. _I know she cares, but how much? Am I just walking down the road waiting for heartbreak to hit me? Should I get off before its too late?_ He wondered as he walked away.

Hawkeye went into her apartment, lost in her own thoughts. _Scared? Worried about me? That doesn't sound like him. He should know I can take care of myself. Maybe he still sees me as the innocent, young girl I had been before I joined the military. _If this was true, she realized she would just have to accept the fact that Roy is going to be protective of her.

...

When Roy came into the office, he went right up to Hawkeye's desk. "Lieutenant, I've been thinking and as punishment for your actions yesterday, I've signed you up for a week of Market Duty." He said and the rest of the team looked up, stunned.

Hawkeye looked at Roy. "Market Duty, sir?" She asked.

"Falman, explain." Roy said, walking to his desk.

Falman stood up. "Market Duty; a term used to trick new recruits into doing what sounds like an easy job, but in reality, its patrolling a market district south of East City. It has many small shops and is the known home of the black market. Soldiers sent, transferred, or based there have a life expectancy of a month since they are hated so much. Market Duty is a well known use of punishment." Falman said grimly before sitting back down. "Survival rate for temporary stay is less than fifty percent." He finished.

"Do I leave immediately?" Hawkeye asked.

"No. Tomorrow."

She nodded and returned to her work.

...

At lunch that same day, Hawkeye told her friend Rebecca, that she'd be gone for a week. "I have Market Duty for not showing the Lt. Colonel enough respect." She explained when Rebecca asked why.

"Well... good luck. I mean... " Rebecca looked worried. "Even someone who is a good shot like you... well, I don't think it'd help much." She looked as if she wished she could offer some advice.

"Rebecca, I said you won't see me for a week, not that you won't ever see me again." Hawkeye said to ease her friend's mind, but Rebecca was afraid she would never see her friend again.

...

The phone rang and Roy answered it. "What is it?" He said grumpily.

"Whoa, what's with you?" Hughes' voice came from the phone.

"Oh, its you... Lieutenant Hawkeye and I haven't been seeing eye to eye, so I sent her on Market Duty."

"WHOA!" Roy pulled the phone away from his ear at Hughes' shout. "So you and your girlfriend- "

"No, she's- "

" -have a misunderstanding and you're going to kill her over it?" Hughes finished.

"Its not going to kill her. I have faith in her. If anything, she'll kill it."

"How can you risk it though? I could never do anything like that to my Gracia!"

" ...she's not my wife though."

"You should fix that."

"Sorry, what? I just blew up the telephone pole- " Roy cut himself off and hung up. A few seconds later, the phone rang again. Roy sighed and answered it. "Yes, I know how great Gracia is."

"Gracia? I guess I was right about you."

Roy sat up in surprise. "Amy?! No, no. Gracia is the wife of my friend."

"Does he know you're sleeping with her?"

"Very funny. Why are you calling?"

"To ask you out."

"Oh really?"

" ...I'm afraid so. I'll give you a try since everyone wants me to... and I do owe you one." She admitted.

"Two." Roy corrected.

"Right. How about you pick me up around seven tomorrow? Sound good?"

"Perfect."

"Don't kiss ass."

"I only want to kiss your- "

Amy hung up, but soon the phone rang again.

"Hello? Did you forget to tell me something?" Roy asked when he picked up the phone, expecting Amy to have called back.

"YEAH! I forgot to tell you about Gracia!"

...

Hawkeye was nervous, but if she wasn't she'd surely end up dead. This wasn't some mission.

The train came to a stop.

Her stop.

Hawkeye took a deep breath and let it out, then got up and made her exit, leaving the peace of the inside of the train for a new kind of hell.

At the entrance to the marketplace was a small military building that looked like it had been bombed out on many an occasion, but it was still in use. Just outside of it was a captain who was missing his left hand. When he saw Hawkeye, he held up a coin. "I wonder if you'll live... " He turned the coin over. "Or die." He flipped the coin and caught it in midair. He smiled at the result and pocketed it. "The coin is always right."

Hawkeye saluted him. "Sir, 2nd lieutenant Riza Hawkeye reporting for duty."

"Don't do that. Its that kind of shit that'll get you shot." He warned.

She dropped her hand. _Figures. _She thought. _Sent here because I was disrespectful only to find I can't act respectfully here._

The captain sniffed the air. "Ah. It reeks of fresh bait. What are you waiting for? A drive-by? Get inside!" He demanded and went inside himself.

Hawkeye hastened to obey.

There were several other soldiers inside. Two were girls who appeared scared, but most were like the captain; scarred and missing limbs.

"Oh, look. Fresh meat." One guy said to his buddy. "How long do you think she'll last?"

"If she's anything like the other two, not long." He replied.

The captain walked over to the two men and put an arm around each of them. "Ah, Church and Hill. Why don't you two give lovely legs over there a tour of the base and then give her a quick walk around. Be gentle though, she's a temp. Don't shove her nose where it doesn't belong." He warned darkly and stepped away. "I have _business_ to attend to." He added casually, then left.

Hawkeye didn't need a tour of the base. It was just one small main room and a bathroom that was missing its door, so if anyone wanted to, they could just walk over and watch as someone uses it. By the look of it though, it was questionable whether anything worked in there.

Church and Hill took Hawkeye out to see the town and it was no walk in the park. They were sneaking around and hiding most of the time, but the two knew the streets well, knowing back ways and shortcuts. All of which she had to memorize if she wanted to survive and not end up cornered with guns aimed at her. Church and Hill stopped at a building with a ladder and climbed up, ushering her along.

"Stay low." Hill hissed at her and the three crawled along the rooftop of the building to the edge.

"The tops of buildings make good lookouts and places to put snipers. Perfect in ambushes and monitoring the market. You see that place on the corner there? They're our biggest threat." Church told her.

"They sell illegal weapons and aren't afraid to use them against us." Hill said, his expression dark as he gazed at the building with hatred.

"They never stay in a spot for too long and it can be difficult to find them again when they move."

"Cowards." Mumbled Hill.

They retreated back to the ladder.

The two showed her a couple of drug dealers who bought illegal weapons from the group to protect their stash, but most importantly, more streets and buildings which were safe to use. It didn't seem like it had been very long to Hawkeye before they were back at the base. She had plenty to memorize and remember, but she still had room in her mind to wonder what the captain had meant earlier.

Could the base here be corrupted?

**...**

**Fun Fact: Being nervous heightens caution and alertness. **

**...**

**Cast: The Captain- EW**

**Church, Hill- FFF**

**AN: EW picked out Church and Hill's names.**


	6. Corruption

**Cast: Druggies- FFF**

**...**

The next day, the captain took Hawkeye outside to the streets of the market. Unlike what Church and Hill did, the captain walked boldly through the streets, not fearing anyone or anything. "I hope you're ready to take out your first target, cause if not... well, you get the picture." He said.

Hawkeye nodded.

"Good." He led her over to a small shop. "We have a drug operation going on in here. Its new. Now show me what you can do."

Hawkeye was surprised. _Alone? With no orders?_ She thought. This was completely new to her. Suddenly, she could see herself dieing here. Hawkeye decided to do what Roy would've; attempt to end it peacefully. Though how well that'd do in a place like this, well, she had her doubts. Hawkeye walked inside. The criminals had the disguise of a food store and the man behind the register quickly came to attention, alerted by her uniform, but he tried to play it cool as if she might actually be there to buy some outdated crackers.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, I'd like to speak to the store's owner."

The man's expression went from nonchalant to suspicious, clearly he had no poker face.

"I just want to talk to him." Hawkeye added.

"Yeah, sure. I'll get him. Wait here." The man went into a back room, leaving Hawkeye with a bad feeling. The back door opened and when she saw a gun coming out first instead of a person, she quickly ducked behind the counter, using it for protection and just in time. Shots rang out over her head and then she heard footsteps, three pairs. One stopped, but the other two were going to appear on the other side of the counter to shoot her down. Staying low, she went down the nearest aisle in the small store and brought out her gun. Shots followed her as she went, coming from the man who had stayed behind the counter, but he ceased fire when the other two headed towards her.

Hawkeye was quicker than them. As soon as one appeared at the end of the aisle, she fired, then spun around and shot the other who had been a little late to appear down the other end, then she hurried down to another aisle, still low, as the man behind the counter resumed fire. He cursed when she disappeared from sight. Hawkeye heard him running... away. He saw he didn't stand much of a chance against her and was saving his skin. Hawkeye gave chase, following him through the back door.

The man had paused to grab some bags of his stash, which was a mistake, for it had allowed her to catch up to him before he could leave through the back exit. He no longer had his gun with him, so Hawkeye just shot him in the leg to stop him. The man fell with a cry of pain, then looked at her as she approached.

"Goddamn you." He said, pulling a small pistol out of his pants.

"Put the gun down." Hawkeye ordered.

"Just 'cause I refuse your- " He took the safety off as he spoke and aimed at her.

She quickly shot him once more. These three would haunt her now, like the others she had killed. They could've lived, but they chose death, even the man who knew he was cornered.

Hawkeye searched the rest of the building to be sure it was all clear. She found someone hiding upstairs, but he was unarmed and she got him to surrender easily. Hawkeye found something to tie his hands behind his back and had him walk in front of her as she finished looking. She started to open a door to some room and someone inside opened fire. Hawkeye jumped back and her captive dove forward. She put a hand on her right shoulder where she felt a sting of pain. Her uniform had a little tear in it and when she took her hand away, her fingers were wet with blood. A bullet had nicked her. Hawkeye inched forward and nudged the door open more with the toe of her boot. She could see now that it was a bathroom. The person inside opened fire again, shooting at the door even. Then there was the blessed click of an empty gun.

Hawkeye went in the doorway, her 45. raised. "Drop your- "

He quickly threw the gun at her feet and raised his hands. "I surrender! I surrender! Don't shoot!"

...

Hawkeye came out with the two men and the captain went from looking pleased to displeased in a heartbeat. "Great. Taking prisoners means paperwork. Let's go." He ordered and led her back to the base. "I'll watch these two, you go file the paperwork... dumb bitch." He added in a mumble.

"Th- there's a call for you." One of the nervous-looking girls said to Hawkeye, holding out the phone. Hawkeye took it. "Hello?"

" ...hrm? What? Oh, Lieutenant." Roy said as if he had just been awakened. "What took you?"

"I just got back from my first target, sir."

"Oh? How has it been going?"

"Not too well. Things are a little more different down here, but I'm learning."

"Well, down there you have to watch your back, you could be surrounded by danger."

"Yes, sir."

"You better come back alive. I'm counting on you." Roy said, then hung up.

Hawkeye hung up the phone, she was surprised that it actually worked, and went to take care of the paperwork as ordered.

...

Roy stared down at a report titled: _Deaths At Market Duty._ Every other cause of death was by a 45. Cal.

The standard military issued sidearm.

_You better come back alive._ He thought.

...

Another day brought another mission. The group selling illegal weapons was going to be taken down today. At least, they were going to attempt to with most of the men posted at the base, including one female; Hawkeye. The other two women had mysteriously disappeared the day before, a day after Roy had called, and Hawkeye hadn't inquired after them. She had a grim feeling she already knew.

They set out, sneaking around to ambush the place. Hawkeye was put up on a building as a sniper with a few others and a team was sent into the building to flush them out. Hawkeye was glad not to have been on that team. She noticed that not everyone who had been on the team came out when the criminals had been chased out onto the street.

She fired and the men on the ground fired and the criminals fired. A soldier fell and above the gunfire, Hawkeye heard a scream.

"Hill!"

Church's friend was gone. Hawkeye saw someone grab a strange-looking grenade, his sights on the distracted Church. She shot him and he fell. The grenade went off then, showering the man's guts in the street. Hawkeye saw it unfortunately and the image stayed with her as she turned to the next person and the next.

Then, from a building across from hers, gunfire erupted and the person was aiming for her and the sniper with her. The damn criminals kept popping up out of nowhere. The sniper with her turned to the enemy sniper, but Hawkeye didn't stick around. She took the ladder down, then went up the ladder to the building the enemy was on. She killed the enemy sniper with a single shot, but however much she tried to protect the soldiers, more criminals kept appearing and a retreat was called.

...

"Are you alright Roy?" Amy asked as she fixed her hair. She was in a fancy dress, had beautiful earrings, and was completely dolled up. She was arguably the most pretty, attractive, and all around best girl he had ever dated and yet... he couldn't care less.

He was at a restaurant with her, watching his food get cold. The date hadn't started this way nor had their first date, but Roy had Hawkeye on his mind. He didn't usually think about Hawkeye on his dates. It upset him and the date would end with awful sex. Not for the woman, she always enjoyed it, but Roy would hate it. Afterwards, he would wish to wake next to Hawkeye or alone.

"Roy? You seem distant." Amy said when he didn't answer her.

There was his first name again. God did he prefer being called sir. He loved Hawkeye, everything about her. Amy was close to that, but no matter how hard he willed his heart to forget Hawkeye and embrace Amy, he couldn't. Sadly, close wasn't close enough. _I can be with Amy, that isn't against the law._ He thought.

Aloud, he said, "Sorry. My mind is on work." Amy must have warmed up to him pretty fast to care about his feelings and to have gone out with him on a second date.

"Well then, I'll just have to take your mind off it." She said suggestively.

...

The date didn't end with Roy bedding Amy. He laid in bed alone. _Maybe if I save sleeping with Amy for later, it'll actually mean something. Maybe I should go and see Hawkeye and keep her safe. Maybe when she comes back I'll tell her how I feel about her._ Roy sighed and got more comfortable. _Maybe I'll blunder through tomorrow as always._ He decided, setting a realistic goal for himself. If only he put as much effort into the rest of his life as he did into becoming fuhrer.

**...**

**Hope you liked this. I put it out so soon after chapter 5 only because I'm going to be so busy for the next few days that I won't have time to type up the next chapter. So chapter 7 will come much later. **


	7. Caught

**Sorry this next update had taken awhile, but I had gone to an anime convention and then I had my job and house work to do when I got back. x_x **

**Anyway, lets go see how Hawkeye is doing...**

**...**

A lot of the soldiers were recovering from the battle, so those unharmed were sent to patrol. Hawkeye was getting exhausted physically and emotionally from having to deal with so much missions and death, staying alert on the streets and at the base, kept awake most of the night due to nightmares and suspicions of what was wrong here, but she was not wounded. The nick on her shoulder from her first mission in the market was healing fine, but even if it wasn't, it wouldn't have been enough to keep her at the base. She was sent out first thing the day after the battle, her fifth day in this hell. Hawkeye was wondering if she'd make it through this day as she walked or the next two days for that matter. She could be killed a minute from now in a drive-by.

_No. I must not think like that. Roy is counting on me to return alive._ Hawkeye was really missing him and the rest of the team.

"Hey miss soldier."

Hawkeye realized her attention had slipped and she didn't know where she was._ Damn it. I have to stay alert._ She turned to who had spoken.

The man handed her a bag that was twice the size of her fist. "Here. Take it." He said when she only stared.

"And what's in the bag?" Hawkeye couldn't believe this man took her to be an idiot. The man was likely handing her a bomb that would go off soon, knowing how military personnel were hated here. She slowly reached for her gun, trying to be discreet.

"Its your payment." The man sighed in exasperation and showed her the bag's contents. "You know, for the protection? What are you? New to the base? Well, I wouldn't be surprised."

Hawkeye paused. "Protection?"

"Yeah, from our rivals, the rest of the military, ect. Though, lets be honest here, its mostly to let you keep me in business." The man took her hand and placed the bag of money in it. "I gotta go. Can't stay and chat, sorry." He winked at her, then walked off.

Hawkeye looked down at the bag, frowning. This was it. Defending the black market and getting a share of their profit in return. But now... she was in a dilemma. The man had given her the captain's money and she couldn't give it to the captain. She still remembered what the captain had said about keeping her nose out of places where it doesn't belong. When the captain goes to the man for the money though, the man will tell him he already gave him the money through one of his subordinates, then go on to describe her. Hawkeye's only hope was to give it to a soldier who'd hopefully cover for her. She didn't want to confront the captain with this, not alone, and most of the other soldiers have to be in on this as well. It'd be her against an army. She was walking back to base, wondering who, if anyone would cover for her, when she saw the soldier she had shared a rooftop with. He was someone who kept to himself for the most part, so he might not be as loyal to the captain.

Hawkeye approached him. "Someone gave this to me. Will you take it?" When she showed him the bag, his eyes narrowed.

"You should've just kept your head down." He said in a gruff voice and took the bag, then grabbed her arm. "Now you'll have to pay the price."

"What? No, I'm fine with it. Unhand me sergeant!" She added, noticing his rank, but her order was ignored and she was dragged inside.

"Captain, bad news, our temp has gotten into trouble. She was sticking her nose where it doesn't belong." The sergeant spoke after closing the door.

The captain walked over. "And what does she think about it?" He asked.

"She says she's fine with it." The sergeant replied with a sneer.

"Is that so?" The captain smirked evilly. "Sergeant, give the lieutenant here your sidearm." He watched the sergeant obey before continuing. "Now Hawkeye... kill the sergeant. If you do, I'll make your stay here permanent and you'll get his cut of the money." He raised his own gun to Hawkeye's head. "If not, I'll kill you like I did the others who couldn't mind their own business."

Hawkeye glanced at the sergeant. He was completely at ease, still sneering. Apparently, no one has ever shot another to take his place. Hawkeye put her free hand up, knocking the captain's gun off target and aiming the gun she held at him.

"You bitch! What is wrong with you? You're ruining everything!" He scowled. "As your superior officer, I order you to put down your weapon."

"I can't obey that, sir."

"Do it. Otherwise I'll be forced to shoot you."

"You'll shoot me either way, sir." Hawkeye replied and shot the captain's hand to prevent him from doing so. The other soldiers watched in shock as the captain's gun fell to the floor, his blood splattered the floor beside it. They did nothing, though Hawkeye had expected them to stand up and defend their captain.

The captain shouted in pain, then said, "You were right. I would've shot you either way." He smirked slightly as if he'd had the last laugh and took a seat, squeezing his hand between his arm and side to try to stop the bleeding. The soldiers all looked away as the captain stared down at the floor in defeat.

Hawkeye was surprised. She had expected more from the soldiers, but she was pleased that they didn't fight. She went to the phone to make some calls.

...

"Hello?" Roy answered.

"Lt. Colonel, this is 2nd Lieutenant Hawkeye. I have a situation down here." Hawkeye began and went on to inform him of the base's black market dealings and how things stood now after she had dealt with the captain.

"Have you called the MPs yet?" Roy asked.

"Yes, sir. They're on their way and will be here shortly. I should go now, that is, if that is all." She added while eying the soldiers in the room.

" ...I'm happy to hear you're alright." Roy said with a hint of affection. "That is all."

...

On the sixth day, Roy had come over with a battalion. Roy went inside the base to find Hawkeye and get out of the rain.

Hawkeye turned, hearing someone come in. "Lt. Colonel!" Safe inside the base, she saluted him. A look flashed in her eyes, one of surprise and something between delight and relief.

Roy was just annoyed, but that was because he was soaked. "Lieutenant." He said simply and saluted her back. He took his coat off and set it aside to dry. "Small place we have here." He noted.

"Yes, sir. It is." She replied after letting her hand drop. "Most of the soldiers here are usually out patrolling or taking out targets." She added by way of explanation.

"I'll see what I can do to have it approved upon." Roy froze when he saw the bathroom, not going inside it. "You haven't been using that have you?" Roy asked, pointing.

"Oh, no. No one does, sir. It doesn't even work."

"I don't suppose anyone would even if it did." He turned to her with a small smile. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't have sent you on this mission if I had known it was this bad."

"Please, sir, don't apologize. You sent me here for a reason and it was for the best."

"Well, I must say lieutenant, I'm impressed. You did a great job with it in terrible conditions. I may have to get you a reward."

"I would rather you didn't, sir." Hawkeye replied, surprised that he would even suggest such a thing. "I don't deserve it."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "With what you've done here I don't see how you don't. You did a good thing here."

"I was sent here as punishment, sir. I shouldn't be rewarded for doing my punishment well."

Roy smirked. "You don't really think that, do you? I just said this was a mission. I used punishment as a cover. I had a suspicion that something was up over here and you found it out."

She _had_ really thought it was punishment since she was sent off not long after their argument and her silence gave Roy her answer.

" ...oh. Well, that's my bad. I'll have to make it up to you."

"You don't have to."

"I know, but I will."

...

Hawkeye didn't have to spend a seventh day there. That same day, Roy took a train with her back to East City. It was late, so he sent her home to get some rest for tomorrow's work day.

After getting some much needed sleep, Hawkeye arrived at work on time and went to her desk.

Roy came in late and smiled at Hawkeye. "Its good to have you back." He nodded at her and Breda, Fuery, Falman, and Havoc all joined in, welcoming her back.

"Yeah, welcome back."

"We missed you."

"Glad to have you back early."

"It wasn't the same here without you."

She smiled, glad to have such friends as these. "Thank you. Its good to be back."

Later that day, after everyone else had left, Roy went up to Hawkeye. "Since you spent a week in hell, I think a week in heaven is required. Don't you think so?"

Hawkeye looked at him. "I suppose." She was a little worried about what he was thinking.

"Good. I'll pick you up at your place tomorrow morning." He turned to leave.

"Lt. Colonel, wait. What do you have in mind?"

"I'll tell you when I pick you up." Roy said.

" ...yes, sir."

**...**

**Cast: sergeant sniper guy- FFF**

**...**

**A bit anti-climatic I know, but what is it that Roy could possibly have in mind? You'll have to find out later...**

**"How much later?"**

**I don't know. When I'm not busy I guess. x_x**


	8. Vacation

**Just want to give a big shout out to all the people who are reading my story who do not live in the united states. I feel humbled to have you reading my story. **

**...**

Hawkeye opened the door. She was in her uniform. Roy was not. He was dressed casually in shorts and a shirt.

"Lt. Colonel." Hawkeye greeted him.

Roy stared at her. "You're going to wear _that_ for a week at a beach house?"

"No, sir. I didn't know where I was going." She stepped aside. "You can come in and have a seat as I go change." After letting him in, she went to her room and traded her uniform for a skirt and a collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up. She came out of her room carrying a bag of things she had packed while changing. "I appreciate you sending me to a beach house, sir, but... couldn't there have been a more proper place?"

"Perhaps." Roy shrugged. _This place couldn't be more improper._ The place was nice, clean, and modern, but it was military-seized property. Though for this week, it was his summer home.

He took a moment to admire her out of uniform. _Its been too long since I've seen her like this._ He loved what he saw; Riza. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, sir." She replied and followed him to the car.

Roy put her bag in the back of the car as she got in, then he went around and joined her in the car.

...

After a long drive, the car came to a stop in front of a secluded house in the woods. "So, what do you think?" Roy asked, getting the bags.

_I'm wondering what I'll do here for a week._ She thought. "It looks nice." Hawkeye said, then went to get her bag and paused. Roy had already gotten her bag and he held more than one bag. She looked around for another house, but saw none.

Bags in hand, Roy walked up onto the porch. "What room do you want?" He asked over his shoulder.

"I don't really care." She decided would be the best response, since she knew nothing about the house. She followed Roy inside, who went from room to room, acting as if he was giving her a tour, but it was clear to her that he was finding out where everything was in the house like her.

He placed his stuff in the master bedroom, leaving Hawkeye with the smaller room across the hall. _I have more bags, so I need more room. _Roy thought, assuring himself that he wasn't being selfish.

Hawkeye, however, was of little opinion on the matter and if she had to give one it would be that it was only right since he was her superior. The room she had may be the smaller of the two, but it was bigger than the bedroom in her apartment. Hawkeye looked around, admiring the room and then started to unpack, folding everything away neatly. She didn't have many things, so it wasn't long before she was looking out the window and wondering why Roy was here with her and if this was a beach house, where was the beach? The first question couldn't be asked easily and finding the true answer may be impossible if he didn't want her to know, so she decided to go look for this beach.

Hawkeye took off her heels. It would be better to walk on the ground barefoot than in those shoes. Hawkeye went into the hall. "I'm going to walk around outside, sir." She announced, so he wouldn't worry if he went looking for her. Again, she wondered why it was just the two of them in this secluded area.

Roy paused and stopped unpacking when he heard Hawkeye's voice. _She wants to check out the water. Well, so do I. _He left his bags behind to finish unpacking later. Roy followed after Hawkeye excitedly and anxiously. _I have her here alone with me for the next seven days. This could be a rare chance to tell her how I feel... ugh, but that could make things really awkward... but then what? I just hang out with my subordinate for a week? That'll be weird. I'll probably just let whatever happens happen._ As Roy walked outside with Hawkeye, the two discovered a path leading into the woods and took it.

A fear suddenly hit Roy. What if Hawkeye only saw him as her superior and nothing more? How unfair that he loved her so much and had no clue about her feelings toward him. Roy stared down at her hand. He felt so conflicted. _If I took her hand right now I could find out and end this maddening mind game._ But just as he started to reach his hand over, he walked into a tree.

"Lt. Colonel!" Hawkeye exclaimed in surprise more than anything else. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. I think so." His voice sounded funny since he was holding his nose. He removed his hand and was glad he saw no blood.

"I've often seen you lose focus at your desk, but I always thought that was the only place where you did." Hawkeye said thoughtfully as she watched him.

_I lose focus a lot around you._ He thought, but he didn't have the nerve to say it aloud. He took the tree's interruption as fate. "No, I've always had a wayward mind."

" ...oh." She continued walking, lost in her own thoughts. _I didn't know that about him. How could I not have known that about him? I've known him longer than Rebecca even._ "What else have you been hiding from me?" She asked, giving him a glance.

It was the perfect setup to tell her how he feels. He looked away. "Nothing." Too late he realized he had chickened out too much.

"Nothing? Or nothing that you want to tell me?" Hawkeye already knew the answer, so she abruptly changed the subject. "I think we're getting close to our beach. There aren't as many trees ahead."

Roy sighed, somewhat relieved. _Does she know I love her? Does she enjoy watching me be like this? _He pushed the thoughts away as the path took one sharp turn and another. Roy stared out at the lake in front of them. It was quite small and surrounded by woods, but it was strangely beautiful. The water was clear and clean. Roy took a deep breath of fresh air to relax.

Hawkeye didn't look at the water admiringly or appreciate the privacy the woods provided. All she could think was that it wasn't a beach at all. There wasn't even any sand. Admittedly, she was disappointed, but she looked on the bright side too. Since this was a large wooded area, she could enjoy herself by taking long nature walks. "Its more like a house in the woods than a beach house." She spoke at last to correct something he had said to her earlier.

"Hmmm. You're right." Roy walked to the shore and picked up a stick, using it to draw in the dirt. When he finished, he knelt down and placed his hands into the transmutation circle. There was a bright flash of light and Hawkeye stumbled back, startled, as the ground beneath her feet changed. The shore had turned into sand up to ten feet away from the water.

"A warning would've been nice, sir." She said. "But it does seem more like a beach now." She added admittedly.

Roy laughed. "Yeah."

Hawkeye stepped onto the sand a little tentatively as someone with not a lot of confidence in alchemy. It was real sand though and it wasn't about to change again. She found a nice place to sit and looked over the crystal clear water, finally able to admire it as a gentle breeze blew.

Roy watched her for a couple of minutes. He could've watched her forever, but he had to finish unpacking. "I'll catch up with you later." He said and walked away.

...

For lunch, the two went out to buy some food and Roy had a few laughs as he picked out food with her. Back at the house, he also helped prepare their lunch. After eating, Hawkeye ventured back outside and Roy joined her. _Funny how now we're away from work I'm always following her around._ He thought.

Hawkeye seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Are you really so bored that you're following me around now?" She asked, lightly teasing him.

"Do you have a problem with it?" Roy asked with a joking tone. He wasn't following her because he was bored.

"No." Hawkeye replied with a hint of a smile.

It wasn't much of a smile, but he still appreciated it. "Do you like it here?"

She nodded. "Its very peaceful." It was strange to have such peacefulness after what she had been through recently, but she enjoyed it.

Roy nodded and looked around at the view. They weren't going back to the lake, it was just a simple walk through the woods. He looked back at Hawkeye and smiled.

**...**

**"... "**


	9. Hidden Scars

**" ..."**

**...**

They returned to the house a couple of hours later. Hawkeye got herself a glass of water and got comfortable on the couch. Roy got his own drink and took a seat next to Hawkeye. He was careful to leave some space in between them. "I'm glad this wasn't a real beach house. I wouldn't have been able to go swimming if it was and that's the most fun to be had at a beach." Hawkeye said after a moment, setting her glass down on an end table. "There's one thing I don't get though, sir. Why are you here with me? Aren't you bored? After all, there are no... people around."

"Its relaxing." He answered simply and quickly moved back to the subject of swimming. "Why can't you go swimming? Can you not swim?" He asked with a smirk.

Hawkeye scowled. "I can swim, sir. In my neighborhood, there was a pond and when I was little, I often went there during warm weather. I taught myself how to swim in fact. Its just- " And here she suddenly stopped herself, realizing what she was going to say next and her annoyance disappeared and her explanation trailed off. She looked away. " ...well, you know."

Roy just stared at her. " ...no. I don't."

Hawkeye shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "My back. There's no swimwear that can hide it."

"Well, how did you swim as a child then? Was there swimwear to hide it then or did you not have the tattoo?" He realized just then that he didn't know very much about the tattoo at all and this was only the second time they've talked about it. It was time for another change in subject. "Could you tell me about it?" He asked softly.

Hawkeye glanced at him, then looked away again. "I received the tattoo when I was fourteen. I just wanted to grant my father's wishes and hoped I would get more time with him in return, but I didn't. If I had known then how the weight of the secrets would drag me down and what those secrets could do, I would've never gotten it."

Roy looked away from her. "I'm sorry I let you down. I gave you the idea about the military... if secrets dragged you down, then I was pushing you unwittingly. Suckered you into your biggest mistakes with my naive words. I jumped into a fire and had you join me."

"Don't blame yourself for my choices." She said, turning to him. "Its not your fault. Only my own."

"You want to know why I'm here with you. Its because I want to make it up to you. I would do anything to do that." He turned to her. "That's why I'm here."

"While I do appreciate it, sir, there is nothing for you to make up to me."

"Then to make it up for myself, cause I feel the need to."

"Very well, sir. Can you at least tell me what you're planning?"

"I already told you. One week in heaven. What's heaven to you?"

"To me alone?" Hawkeye has never thought of herself, at least, she hasn't in a long time. She thought about what she wanted and it came to her rather quickly, because it was rather obvious. Hawkeye blushed. _I don't want to tell Roy that._ She tried to think of something else quickly in her embarrassment. "Well... uh, massages- " _Massages?_ Hawkeye questioned herself. Imagining her superior doing such a thing seemed rather degrading. " -but mostly just... relaxing." Hawkeye looked very uncomfortable. "Which I think I'll spend the rest of the day doing in the bath. Excuse me." She got up and headed upstairs, feeling a little humiliated by how she had made herself look like an idiot in front of him. All simply because he had asked her what she dreamed of having.

Hawkeye locked herself up in the bathroom and watched the tub fill with water, her mind drifting to such a dream now. Someone holding her, looking at her with his eyes full of love and she, returning the loving gaze. Something so simple for everyone, but unreachable for her. Hawkeye turned off the water and undressed. _I don't need anyone though. I can live my entire life alone._ She thought and sank into the water with a sigh.

...

Roy stared after Hawkeye as she left. _What was with the blushing? Massages? Why was she in such a rush to leave? And she... she... oh my god. She acted just like me; stupid. SHE LOVES ME!_ With this realization, Roy jumped to his feet, no longer stunned. "Yes! Yes!" He pumped his fist up in the air. Then he realized he had to tell Hawkeye he loved her in return. He ran upstairs just to see light coming out from under the door to the bathroom. _Damn, it'll have to wait._ Roy was normally good at waiting, but not now. Not with this. He paced about, then sat near the door.

Paced.

Sat.

Paced.

Sat.

Giving up, he went into her bedroom and sat on her bed.

Hawkeye didn't spend the rest of the day in the tub though, she got out when the water started to cool, then dried off and dressed, before heading downstairs.

Roy heard Hawkeye exit the bathroom. He stood up, ready for her entrance, but when it didn't come he realized his nerve was leaving him. He exited her room and hearing her downstairs, went to see what she was up to. She was working on making dinner.

She turned when she heard him approach. "Sir, I apologize for earlier. Its just, I realized I've never thought about what I would want personally and there is nothing I can think of that I can get in the span of a week, in these woods, that I would want. But I appreciate your company here, its better than being here alone." She smiled.

Roy couldn't return the smile. He made no sound or move, but he was certain Hawkeye could hear the sound of his heart shattering. How could she not? It devastated him. It rocked him to his very core. And she couldn't hear that? His nerve was out the window. He was wrong, she didn't love him. Whatever had bothered her earlier, he had stupidly mistaken it for love. It didn't matter what he did now, the rest of their careers would be awkward never mind this trip, for him at least. He wanted to break down and cry, but he didn't allow himself too.

Her smile faltered, then disappeared. She realized something was wrong. Very wrong. "Sir? Are you okay?"

Roy bowed his head. " ...its nothing to concern yourself with." He turned and slowly made his way back upstairs.

...

Hawkeye wanted to cheer Roy up and figuring he was upset he could do nothing for her, drove the car out to town the next day, though not without telling Roy where she was going. She wasn't gone too long. When Hawkeye returned, she put what she had gotten up in her room, then went up to Roy, who seemed to be spending most of his time on the couch. "Lt. Colonel, as there is no one else around and this spot is secluded, I see no harm in swimming. In fact, it'd be something I would very much like to do." Hawkeye smiled a little.

Roy looked up at her from where he sat. He could tell she had something planned and before now he would be eager to find out, but now he didn't care. She didn't love him and he was fine with them just being friends, but he needed time to get over her. "Okay. Have fun." He looked away.

Hawkeye frowned. It was a clear dismissal and he was apparently disinterested and it made her heart sink. _But... I had wanted you to come too._ She didn't say and retreated to her room, disappointed with her failure. She would go though. She'd hate to have wasted money and perhaps when she came back smiling and happy, he'd cheer up to know she was enjoying herself. Except she doubted Roy would cheer up and she doubted she could smile and be happy when she returned to the house. This became clear to her as she was left alone with her thoughts, drying on the sand after a short swim. She felt something else was bothering Roy, but she didn't know what.

...

Roy laid on the couch, thinking about his and Hawkeye's time together. He thought back to when he fell in love with her._ "I think its a wonderful dream... I trust you with my father's research."_ He couldn't stop a tear from falling.

...

A couple of days went by and Hawkeye was becoming depressed with one failed attempt after another at getting Roy back to himself. She went to the lake to try to swim and get him off her mind, but it was useless. All she could think about was Roy.

**...**

**Is this the end of Royai? I HOPE NOT!**

**Finally, I had something to say in these author notes...**


	10. Hidden Feelings

**I know this isn't the best story out there, but I hope it entertains you all.**

**Also, I am sorry it took so long for some good royai to start appearing.**

**...**

On the fourth day, Roy was tired of laying on the couch, so he decided to go to the lake. He sat in the sand with his feet in the water, his shoes and socks on the ground beside him. _This is nice._ He thought and took off his shirt a little later to bake in a patch of sunlight. It took his mind off of Hawkeye at least.

...

She didn't know what had happened to cause it, but she felt the loss of their closeness keenly. Hawkeye walked to the lake, which was becoming her place to mope during the day. She had lost all interest in doing anything else and wished this week would end already so she could focus on work at least.

Then she saw the Lt. Colonel. Hawkeye felt her heart leap. He wasn't inside distancing himself... and... she stopped, staring. Suddenly, she could imagine feeling up that magnificent chest, putting her arms around it, and looking up at Roy's face... _Oh my god. Am I in love with him? Falling in love?_ Hawkeye shook her head. That was ridiculous, she couldn't fall in love with him, or anyone. She knew it'd only bring her heartbreak, but looking at Roy who looked so peaceful and even happy now instead of being upset made her feel... glad. Very glad. She recalled how unreasonably upset she's been, how she beat herself up over failing to do something for him and for making herself look like an idiot in front of him. _How long have I loved him?_ She wondered as she realized her feelings were stronger than they should be in a friendship. But what did it matter? She had to act as if she didn't love him. She couldn't act on her feelings. Hawkeye approached him. "I'm glad to see you enjoying yourself, sir."

Roy jumped, but stayed sitting down. "Oh, hey Lieutenant. You surprised me. What are you up to?" Roy stayed bright and happy, leaving Hawkeye to believe he was himself again. The pain in her heart eased, overcome with happiness.

Hawkeye smiled. "Oh, I've been brushing up on my swimming." She said and took off her shirt, revealing a bikini top that was a golden yellow, which looked good with her hair and eyes. She wriggled out of her skirt next to show she had a matching bikini bottom. Slowly, she went into the water.

Roy was left with his jaw hanging open and his eyes wide as he stared in lust and disbelief that she had just done that in front of him. _Wow... _He was happy that he was sitting down because that excited him like nothing else before. He was pretty sure he was drooling as he watched those hips and thighs move into the water. _She's far hotter than I imagined._

Once she was in deep enough, Hawkeye dove and resurfaced further away. She swam gracefully and shortly turned to him. "You see? I can swim." Then she blushed, seeing the look on his face.

Roy blinked and shook his head to clear his thoughts. " ...what? Did you say something?" He asked, dumbfounded by her looks.

Hawkeye felt slightly annoyed now. "I can swim, sir." She repeated.

"Yeah. I realized that when you went in the water and didn't drown." He said, continuing to stare.

Hawkeye splashed him.

Roy put a hand up to block it, but it was in vain. "Hey, stop it! You know water is my weakness." He joked and then acted as if he were melting.

"My apologies, sir, but you looked as if someone needed to snap you out of something." She said, retreating.

_Damn, she noticed. Then again, how could she not?_ Either way, he was going to get back at her for that. He slipped a hand into his pocket and when he pulled it out, it was gloved. Roy dipped his hand into the water which in turn glowed and a thick fog enveloped the small lake. He quickly stripped off his glove and shorts before jumping into the water.

Hawkeye heard him enter the water, but she didn't see him. "I'm honored, sir, that you have to use a smoke screen just to get back at me." She said, then held her nose and took a deep breath before diving as quietly as can be. She swam off, figuring he'd head for where he last knew her to be.

Roy stayed close to the bottom. Seeing through the water, he stalked her until he got close enough to her, then he grabbed the back of her bikini top. Startled, Hawkeye's first reaction was to struggle to get free and it was a mistake. Roy didn't mean to, but the top came free and was in his hand. _Oops. She's going to be so pissed._ In a panic, he swam back to shore with her top.

Hawkeye surfaced and wasn't too happy when she saw Roy getting out of the water, holding her top. She swam into more shallow water and keeping only her head above the water, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Sir! Get back here and give that back to me!"

Roy looked at the top, then at her. "Is that an order?" _I'm already a dead man, so why not?_ He figured.

Just now noticing how wet and bare his body was, Hawkeye suddenly became distracted, her anger becoming forgotten. "Its a- a... an order, yes." _I've never seen this much of him before... _Her thought trailed off into a fantasy where she was curled up next to him on the sand.

"I think you're getting your ranks confused. If anything, you should come over here and get it." He said, dangling the top out towards her with a hand.

"Hm? Oh, excuse me, sir. What was that?" She said, snapped out of her fantasy.

_What? Does she not care anymore?_ "Nice try Lieutenant, but that's not going to work on me."

"What's not going to?"

"Reverse psychology."

" ...could you just give it back already, sir?"

"But I'm having fun." Roy sighed. "Alright." He tossed the top weakly over to her. It didn't even make it halfway to her.

With a resigned sigh, Hawkeye went to go get it, keeping an arm over her breast. She picked it up.

_Oh... my... god._ Roy licked his drying lips. _She looks amazing. I wish I had a calendar where every month is a nude picture of her._ He tried his hardest not to think of what each month would be for he had a summer one right in front of him.

Her own gaze was drawn towards him and seeing him stare, Hawkeye straightened and shyly turned her back to him to put the top back on, her fingers fumbling with it.

"Mmm hmm." _God, I can't just stand here._ "Do you need help putting it back on?" He stepped back into the water without waiting for an answer and grabbed the strings to the bikini from her. He carefully tied it on. "I thought you said you didn't have a swimsuit." Roy said, moving away slightly to let her know he was finished.

She adjusted the front of her bikini top before turning to him. "I said there were none that hid my back, sir." She said, her expression said she hadn't forgiven him for what he had done. "You're lucky you're my superior." Hawkeye added. _And that I love you._ She didn't add, because she was tempted to slap him, but wouldn't out of sheer respect and love. She walked off to her clothes.

Roy frowned. He knew it wasn't because he was her superior. He thought it was because of his dream and if she reported him, his career and his reputation would be endangered. He allowed himself to deny the fact that she didn't love him and that reopened fresh wounds. "I didn't mean to pull off your top. Just make you think I was. Sorry." Roy said with the false hope that the apology would fix everything.

Hawkeye paused and turned to him slowly. The apology was surprisingly heartfelt. "Well, you did make me think you were, which is why I tried to get away. You didn't need to run to shore with it though."

Roy shrugged at that. "I was just winging it. I'm surprised you're so upset now, but only because you didn't seem to be when I was doing it."

She couldn't believe he had said that. She had thought he'd apologize for that as well and give a better explanation than that. "What? Of course I was!"

" ..._right._" _I guess she wasn't seeing what I was._ He thought, grabbing his own clothes. He went back to the house and dressed. He didn't want to be here anymore and hadn't for a few days now. He packed his stuff before going downstairs. He gave Amy a call and she agreed to give him a ride out of there as soon as possible. Roy set the phone down and went to nap on the couch.

Hawkeye came in a little later and Roy opened an eye. "I'm leaving today."

"Oh, you're tired of being here already?" Hawkeye didn't know what to think anymore at this announcement. Things apparently weren't as fixed as she had thought them to be.

"Something came up at work. I'll have to return." He lied.

"I might as well come with you to help then." She said.

"No. This is your week. I wasn't even supposed to be here. Don't let something that had happened to me ruin your week. Stay here and enjoy yourself." He ordered. "I'll be getting a ride back, so you'll take my car back." Roy added, pointing to a key he had left on an end table.

"I won't be able to enjoy myself when I'm here alone." Hawkeye pointed out. "These past couple of days I've been off by myself because you won't join me and I've found it very boring."

"Nonsense Lieutenant." Roy looked away as his eyes narrowed. "Surely you can have fun by yourself, besides, this whole trip I've been doing nothing."

"No, you were with me as we explored on our first day here. You were with me earlier today at the lake even."

_Is she saying what happened at the lake was fun? _"You don't need me to have fun Lieutenant."

"I just told you I was bored when I was by myself. If you're leaving, then I'm leaving too." She said, becoming more stubborn the more he insisted she stay. Hawkeye didn't want him to leave while he was like this. She needed to fix what was wrong, whatever that was.

"Ugh." Roy face palmed. He had no clue why she was doing this. _I guess its because we're friends._ He thought and smiled, dropping his hand down. Think about the stupidity of it all. Here was Hawkeye trying to go wherever he went and he was trying to ditch her. However, her disobedience was getting very annoying. He shook his head. "Why are you being so difficult?"

"Because you are, sir."

_She's not even making any sense._ Roy thought with a sigh. "I'm leaving Lieutenant. You can stay or leave. I don't care. You're not coming with me." He said sternly.

She looked away from him, then grabbed the car key. "I don't know what's wrong." Hawkeye said quietly and a little sadly. "I wish you'd tell me so I could help, instead of distancing yourself from me."

"I think I'm making the problem quite obvious." Roy said, picking up his bags and walking out the door.

Hawkeye stood there, so shocked and hurt she was speechless. She felt frozen to the spot. _I'm the problem? I'm the one upsetting him?_ It was heartbreaking. She didn't know what she had done to upset him, but perhaps she deserved it as punishment for falling in love with him.

...

Outside, Roy set his bags down and sat on the porch by them since Amy hadn't arrived yet. He rested his head in his hand and thought. Hawkeye was just trying to be nice and hang out with him and he had insulted her for her trouble. Roy wondered if he should go back in and apologize, but he figured she wouldn't find one acceptable.

**...**

**Hawkeye can't be in a relationship with anyone because of her back. Me and EW (Eli White) agreed that she wouldn't risk it even with part of the tattoo burned. And also, people would likely be very turned off by the mess that her back is in, at least, that is what Hawkeye would think I think.**

**...**

**Oh my god, this was a long chapter.**

**...**

**Read some of the Riza Babysitter story. Hawkeye is really ooc in that, but its obvious the author had to make her that way to be able to have a good story. Also, those kids man. Those kids. It really is one crazy family. Alphonse is like the only normal one I swear.**


	11. A Visit

**Always when I write Royai fanfics, they turn out very angst. I guess that is just how royai is. Or maybe its just my fault. D:**

**...**

Hawkeye packed her things, silent tears escaping her eyes. She wiped them away. Things she said and done to him over the past week raced through her mind, searching for what could cause this, but nothing really stood out. There was her comment about him being lucky he was her superior, but he had been upset before that too. She tried not to think about how much of their friendship might be lost now. Hawkeye left her room, carrying her bag and went out the door. She was nearly startled to see Roy there on the porch, but he had to wait for his ride of course. "Your problem is going away, sir." She said, trying to keep any emotion out of her voice and refusing to look at him. She went down the steps and headed for the car.

"Lieutenant." Roy suddenly spoke, not looking at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." His voice was a drone. He stood. "You're an invaluable subordinate and a better friend than I deserve. I guess I messed this whole trip up."

Her steps slowed, then stopped. Hawkeye bowed her head. _I want to believe him, but... _Her hand gripped the key she held more tightly. "Your apology earlier today was more sincere and that had been over nothing." The bikini incident sure felt minor to her now. "You made it perfectly clear who the problem was to me." She added, deliberately saying who instead of what. "I can at least help out by going away so you don't have to avoid me." Hawkeye finished, almost too quiet for him to have heard her and she continued to the car.

"Lieutenant! Don't go!" Roy ordered quickly without thought as to what to say next. He didn't want her to leave upset with him. Roy looked at her, desperate to tell her something he couldn't as well as to find something to say to her. He didn't mean for it to, but his desperation showed in his face.

Surprised by his outburst, Hawkeye stopped and lifted her head, then turned to look at him. She walked back to the porch, going up to him. She set her bag down. "Am I the problem or not, sir?" She asked quietly.

The sound of an approaching car made the desperate look leave his face. He looked past Hawkeye. "No, Lieutenant. Its not you." Roy picked up his bags, then turned back to her. "I wish this trip had gone differently." He said as he walked past her.

Hawkeye bowed her head and remained there, unmoving, until it had been awhile since she heard the car leave. His answer should've put her at ease, but it didn't because she still didn't know what was wrong and it seemed there was nothing she could do to fix it. Slowly, she trudged off to the car.

...

"Yoo-hoo, Riza! Long time no see!" Rebecca greeted Hawkeye at lunch the next day. She sat down across from her. "I heard your _punishment_ went well. I thought you were given a week off afterward though. What happened? Its only been four or five days."

"It didn't go so well, so I cut it short." Hawkeye replied.

"Oh... why was that?"

"I found I needed work to keep me busy."

"Typical." Rebecca sighed. "You really need to get out more and have fun too."

...

After Amy had dropped him off at his home, Roy had sent her away. He had no interest in dating her anymore. Those past few days at the cabin had shaken Roy deeply. He was lost, thinking about one thing.

The bikini.

_When did she get it? Why did she wear it in front of me? And most importantly, why did she get it?_ Was he wasting his time thinking about this? It did seem unlike her. Hell, it was completely unlike her to use her feminine sexuality. He had never seen her so unprofessional. Had that been the real Hawkeye and she showed it to him because they were friends and not co-workers? All of these spinning thoughts and thinking led to endless questions or one big question. He poured himself some liqueur. He wished she didn't do this to him. "I'm going to have to visit her to make up for being an asshole." He told himself. He wished he could just tell her how he felt, but he knew he couldn't. At least he could visit her tonight.

...

Hawkeye opened the door and was startled to see her superior officer standing there. The only reason she could think of as to why he'd be here would be to tell her what was troubling him. "Lt. Colonel, come in." She said. "Would you like something to drink?"

"If its not a problem." Roy said, being friendly. "I didn't come here for work means, but to pay a friendly visit."

She nodded and fixed them some tea, then brought it to the couch. Hawkeye took a seat, patiently waiting for when he'd be ready to talk about his true reasons for being here.

Smiling, Roy sat next to her, leaving plenty of space between them. He picked up his cup and sipped from it, then glanced at her. _Is she waiting for me to say something? I guess I have to open up first for her to._ "Have you been enjoying the rest of your time off?" He asked.

"I've returned to work, sir. I didn't use the rest of my time off."

" ...ah, well, you can use your remaining days off whenever you want."

"Thank you, sir." She replied and sipped from her cup.

"Maybe you should use one to let me take you out to lunch." Roy offered, upbeat.

"I'll think about it." She said, unable to say no. How could she refuse him when he was so happy now? Hawkeye didn't want to see him upset again like he had been before. She'd do anything to keep him in this good mood. "So, how about you? What have you been doing with your time off?" It wasn't something she was particularly curious about, she just didn't know what else to say.

Roy took a moment to think of a good way to phrase what he had been doing. "Oh, I've been relaxing with a few drinks." It was a fine way of stretching the truth. He liked what he had come up with, but he blew out a breath thinking of the true answer.

"It must not have been very relaxing for you to have so much on your mind." Hawkeye noted.

Roy frowned. He was caught and rather quickly too. "Yes, well... I've come to realize how stupid I've been lately. Which was quite a lot." He admitted.

Hawkeye looked at him in surprise, frowning a little. She set her cup down on the coffee table. It was unusual for him to say he was stupid.

Roy smiled at her. "I suppose I could tell you about it over our lunch date."

Hawkeye blinked. _Date?_ She thought. _No, I shouldn't overreact. He just means it jokingly._ It was hard to tell if he had been joking though or if he was serious. "You have tomorrow off, right?" Of course he did, it would've been the sixth day of her week off. She went on. "You can pick me up at twelve-thirty, okay?"

"Sure, I was thinking tomorrow too." He laughed it off. _How does she read my mind like that? At least she didn't overreact to the word 'date'. Definitely shows how much I can rely on her._ Roy finished his tea and stood. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yes, sir. Have a good night." She said, seeing him out the door.

**...**

**Yay! Happy ending! Anyway, next chapter will be a long one. Prepare yourselves!**


	12. Dirty, Little Secret

**.-.**

**...**

Roy dressed up a little bit, but kept it casual. He decided to keep his hair how it was and wondered how Hawkeye would treat the date as he knocked on her apartment door. It opened to reveal a casually dressed 2nd lieutenant, wearing a purple, collared shirt and a long, black skirt that had a slit that went as far up as her thigh.

"Hello Lt. Colonel." Hawkeye greeted him, stepping out into the hall. "I'm ready to go."

Roy smiled and nodded. "You look good Lieutenant." He commented, before turning to lead her to the car.

...

"You said you wanted to talk?" Hawkeye prompted Roy after they ordered their food.

_I guess I should just say it, there is no clever way of putting it._ He thought to himself. "I should've told you sooner Lieutenant, but... " He wasn't going to allow himself to chicken out now. His finger traced circles on the table. _I shouldn't have chosen such a public place to do this. _He realized. " ...actually, I think I should save it for later." _I just chickened out, didn't I?_

Hawkeye looked away from him and sipped her drink.

"Is something wrong?" Roy asked.

She set her drink down. "You brought me out here to talk about it and now you're not going to. Its the same as at that vacation house. It looks like you're about to tell me something and then you don't."

_Has that been it this whole time?_ He wondered. "Well, I promise to tell you today. If I don't, then you can shoot me." Roy joked, laughing. It was an attempt to cheer her up and to hopefully loosen her up.

"I'll keep that in mind, sir." She replied, smiling slightly.

Roy laughed a little nervously._ Of course she's joking._

Hawkeye closed her eyes, smiling a little more at the nervousness she detected in his laugh. _Poor Roy. I was only joking._ He probably knew that already though. Only those who knew her well could tell when she joked. She sipped her drink, then set it aside, looking at Roy. He was so handsome. Hawkeye rarely ever looks at his face so admiringly, she's usually busy focusing on work, and yet she knows his face so well. She even loved that messy hair of his. _I wonder what it'd be like to run my hand through it... _"Who picked you up from the vacation house?" Hawkeye asked. It was out of a natural, friendly curiosity that she asked the question. She had no idea it had been Amy and the true answer, if Roy spoke it, would hurt her.

Roy knew this. He casually picked up his drink. He had to make this look good. Hawkeye was opening up to him and things were starting to go well, he didn't want to ruin it with a careless answer. "An old friend of mine. We aren't close, but she's useful for favors." He said, sipping his drink smoothly.

His answer still had a negative affect on her, but it was only slight. "Oh. I thought it would've been one of the guys, but then, I doubt they would've come as quickly as she did."

_So she hadn't seen the driver's face. Damn. Still, I had to play it safe._ "I should've called one of the guys. They would've been more fun. I could barely tolerate Amy!" Roy laughed.

"I thought you two got along fairly well."

Roy stopped laughing. _What is this? She actually wants to talk about Amy? I want to talk about us._ "We tend to butt heads, because we both want to be leaders and always believe the other is wrong. I guess we're too alike." Roy explained, keeping up his smile at least.

Hawkeye was quiet.

"You know Lieutenant, it was really kind of you to try to make me happy at the cabin. How hard and long you kept trying shows how much you care. Though I didn't see that bikini coming. That was a real surprise."

Hawkeye was surprised. Aside from his decision to discuss what was troubling him, she thought the last thing he wanted to talk about was their time spent at the cabin. "You're welcome, sir. But you should know that when I try to get you to come swim with me, I would need to have at least some kind of swimwear." She said, folding her arms on the table.

Roy smirked. "And you chose a bikini. I should tell the guys that." He teased evilly.

"They wouldn't believe you and you know it." Hawkeye said. "Besides, I could never wear it around them."

"Who said anything about you wearing it around them?" At this point, their food had arrived, but Roy kept his eyes on Hawkeye.

She waited for their waiter to leave before replying. "Its just that it would help my case in that I don't own one."

Roy smiled. "I guess its our dirty, little secret."

She smiled a little at him and then they started to eat.

...

Roy was happy to have kept up a good mood between them throughout their lunch, but on the car ride back to her place and as they walked now to her apartment, he could sense that Hawkeye wanted him to tell her what he was keeping from her soon. _Hold on Lieutenant. We're almost there._ He thought as they reached her door.

Hawkeye's good mood was quickly disappearing. She should've expected that Roy wouldn't tell her. She brought out her key and unlocked her door. "I had a nice time, sir, thank you for taking me out."

"Lieutenant, would you mind if I came in for a moment? There's something I need to tell you." He added to make sure she accepted the offer.

She looked at him. There was a brief pause, then she opened the door and stepped aside to let him through first. "Go ahead."

Roy nodded and stepped inside, but didn't stray far, staying close to Hawkeye. After she came in, Roy spoke. "Riza... " He wanted her full attention. Every second felt like it was lasting too long.

She looked back at him, her eyes staying on him, studying his face with some concern. This couldn't be good.

Roy looked down at her hands, preparing himself for this. Then he looked back up at her face. _Why does she have to be looking at me like that?_ He forced a slight smile, then stepped closer to her so that there wasn't much space between them at all.

She had to crane her neck back some to still look at his face. "Sir?" Hawkeye spoke hesitantly as if afraid to break the silence, but his silence made her worried and his closeness unnerved her.

Staying silent, Roy put his arms around her back and embraced her.

Hawkeye made a noise of surprise and then tentatively put her arms around him, unsure of what else to do. She didn't know what this was all about, but she didn't mind it. His embrace was so warm. Hawkeye closed her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy it.

Roy was happy she had accepted the hug, but he needed to make sure she knew what was going on here, so he pulled his head back a little and looked at her for a moment before kissing her softly.

Her eyes opened wide and her hands gripped the back of his shirt tightly. The kiss caught her completely off guard and yet, she didn't pull away. Hawkeye stood there, frozen to the spot, her mind reeling with the implications of his kiss and then her eyes closed softly and she found the strength to kiss him back.

The kiss was sweet and amazing for as simple as it was. One of his hands moved up to the nape of her neck where her short hair brushed his fingers. He held the kiss a bit longer before moving back a step.

Hawkeye took a step after him, then caught herself and moved back, blushing.

Roy smiled at her and stepped back up. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She said with an ache of longing in her voice. Hawkeye embraced Roy. "I love you, too." She repeated and suddenly felt her eyes water. This is what she wanted. It was what she dreamed of. But it couldn't possibly be like this between them.

Roy hugged her back with a pain in his heart. He should feel happy, delighted, overjoyed even, but he knew he shouldn't have made this moment happen._ I just want it- Riza so badly... _His hold on her tightened. She felt so soft and warm. It was a wonderful feeling. Roy couldn't help but to smile. This was love. He had to enjoy this moment even if it was just for the moment. When he pulled away from Hawkeye, he was surprised to see she was crying. "Lieutenant, what's wrong?" He asked gently.

"This is what I've wanted. You asked me before what I dream of; what I imagine my heaven to be... this is it. Its to be with you. And I can't have it. I can never have such a thing."

Roy smiled in mixed humor and comfort. "But Lieutenant, I'm here with you right now." He said, raising a hand to her cheek and brushing a tear away. "Even if its just for today, you shouldn't waste it crying."

She closed her eyes, trying to pull herself together. "Yes, sir." Hawkeye opened her eyes again and sought comfort in another embrace, wishing he could hold her forever.

Roy did so, seeing she needed it. _I'm such an idiot. I waste a week alone with her and now I've made her cry._

Eventually, she moved away and when she did, she smiled slightly. Her tears were gone. "We'll need to make the rest of the day really enjoyable to make it last us a long time. I want to think back on this day fondly."

"Well... " _We can't leave her apartment._ "How about that massage you wanted?"

She blushed, a little embarrassed. "If you're fine with that."

"I suggested it, didn't I? Trust me, I want to." Roy nodded.

She looked around. "Come with me." Hawkeye led Roy to her bedroom. She stretched out on the bed, lying on her stomach. She folded her arms and rested the side of her head on them. "Do a back massage please."

Roy sat down on his legs on the bed. "Very well, but you'll have to take your shirt off first. I think it'll get in the way."

Hawkeye moved into a sitting position. "I think you're perfectly capable of giving me one with my shirt on, but if you prefer it... " She unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off, then laid back down.

Roy placed his hands on her lower back and bit his lip as he stared down at her burn scars. He didn't really know what to think of them. He figured that he didn't care about the scars, but he did think of something to say. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"I think you just did, sir." Hawkeye replied, smiling.

Roy smiled as well and started massaging her back. He loved this; her understanding of him and the feel of her soft, warm flesh relaxing at his touch. He worked his way up and when he reached her burn scars, he carried on as usual, but a part of him wondered in the back of his mind if she could even feel the massage where her scars were.

After awhile longer into the massage, Hawkeye rolled onto her back. She took one of his hands in hers and brought it up to her face, nuzzling her cheek against his hand. Her large, hazel eyes looked up at his face. "Have I ever told you how handsome you are?"

" ..." Roy struggled to put his eyes on Hawkeye's and keep them there. A small smirk crossed his lips. "No, I don't think you ever have."

"Well, you are. Devilishly handsome in fact." She added and softly kissed his hand.

"Devilishly? Hmm... I like the sound of that actually." His smirk widened.

Hawkeye laughed softly, then pulled him down to lie beside her.

Roy scooted over a little to get more comfortable and closer to her. He made an amused sound before giving her a kiss. A little bit into the kiss, Roy leaned over and stretched out over Hawkeye so that he was hovering over her. Only then did he break the kiss. He sat up and took off his shirt, then looked down at her. "Now there's a view to die for." He voiced his thoughts.

Hawkeye reached up and touched his chest, sliding her fingers down it. "It sure is." She said.

Roy leaned down and kissed her, his hand gliding down her sides to slip her skirt off.

...

Something wasn't right. It almost felt like someone was beside her, but that couldn't be. She always slept alone. Hawkeye opened her eyes to find she was naked in bed, cuddled up with Roy. She smiled. Nothing was wrong about this.

Roy's eyes cracked open. He glanced at the woman beside him. "Hey Lieutenant." _Lieutenant?_ He glanced back at her and smiled. Roy shifted his arm a little and put it around her.

She draped one of her legs over him and stretched a bit. "Good morning, sir." Hawkeye replied with a satisfied sigh.

"Is it morning?" _Man, what an awesome night._ Roy yawned. "Well then, good morning Lieutenant."

Hawkeye ran a hand through his hair. "Should I get up and make us breakfast or should I stay in bed?"

Roy placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her. "I think you should stay a little while longer." Roy said, knowing their time together was coming to a quickly approaching end.

"Yes, sir." She said happily.

Roy's hand dropped to her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze as he placed a kiss on top of her forehead. A thought came to him. "We have today off too, don't we?"

"Yes, sir. We do." Hawkeye answered.

Roy smiled. _So we still have one more day together._ "What do you want to do today?"

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care what we do."

It wasn't the answer he was looking for, it was better. "Well, if we're going to stay here, I might as well make it worth your while."

...

Roy walked into the kitchen, drying his hair with one of Hawkeye's towels. He had just finished showering and had only his pants on. He was checking to see how breakfast was coming along. "I was thinking we could go out. Something special."

"Where to?" She asked curiously as she set the table.

"I know this little place where we can go dancing. Its been awhile since I last took you to do that, huh?" He said, referring to the time when they were teenagers and he had been studying under her father.

She smiled slightly as she turned away to get breakfast and took it to the table. "It has." Hawkeye looked back at him to see he had turned away to go put the towel away. The sight of his back made her smile disappear and she winced a little. She had clawed him up pretty bad. "Sir." She spoke to get his attention before he walked off. "I'm sorry about your back. I was all caught up in... " She trailed off, unsure how to phrase it and blushed, looking apologetic. "Anyway, I'm sorry."

Roy bowed his head, smirking. He still felt the sting of the scratches. It certainly hurt, but he liked the idea of her having left her marks all over his back and that she had been so lost in passion in bed. They would be a reminder of that. "There's no reason to apologize Lieutenant. I don't mind." He said, walking off. "I actually enjoy them."

Hawkeye smiled faintly.

...

It was a small diner with a dance floor and in one corner there was a small bar. Roy was smiling as he held Hawkeye's hand, leading her to the dance floor.

"Now remember, sir, its been a long time since I've done this." Hawkeye said hesitantly, though her feet didn't hesitate to follow him.

Finding an open spot, Roy turned to her. Still holding her hand and smiling, his other hand went to her back as he stepped closer to her. "I'm not concerned where your feet go today Riza, as long as they stay by mine."

She put her hand on Roy's shoulder, hoping she would follow him gracefully into the dance.

Roy started the dance slowly. Hawkeye wasn't the only one here who was rusty. He ran the steps through his mind as they began to move. It wasn't busy on the dance floor, so they had plenty of room, not that they needed it. In time, both were dancing gracefully together.

...

"I think its best if we stop seeing each other. Its just not working out." Roy said. It took quite a bit for Hawkeye to get him out of bed that morning, but it turned out she knew how to be sexy. Now though, he had a red cheek and Amy yelling at him. After so long, she stormed off and Roy smiled, then headed off to be rather late for work.

...

"Okay everybody, we have a mission. The police have been struggling to catch a man who's been killing harlots. Its unclear if he's sleeping with them or raping them, but it is known he's having sex with them first." Roy said. _I'll have to give Madam Christmas a call._ He thought, then turned to Hawkeye. "Lieutenant!" He smirked. "You're going to need a disguise."

Hawkeye frowned. She could tell where this was going.

**...**

**This is not the last chapter of the story! But, unfortunately the next chapter will be awhile as its going under a slight rewrite and then from there, I still need to finish editing the other half of the story. Oh yeah, and there is also the ending that I want to rewrite. To all my fans, I'm sorry! D:**

**...**

**P.S.- Fans, don't get too upset. If you like my (and Eli White's) storytelling, then keep watch for a short story I will be posting during your wait for this story's next chapter.**


	13. The Plan

**I would like to thank my fans for their reviews, especially thefinalflame and Hawkstang. Your reviews warm my heart and make my day. Thank you. 3**

**...**

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Roy said over the phone to Falman as he stared over at Hawkeye, who was dressed like a prostitute, waiting outside of the phone booth. _The things I wish I could do to her right now._ He thought.

"Yes. I've gone over the case files with Breda. He's been picking up the women in that area." Falman answered.

"Alright." Roy hung up. He had called Chris and the girls earlier. They were fine. _Thank god they aren't street walkers._ As soon as Roy stepped out of the phone booth, Fuery jumped into it and began to tamper with the phone. "Alright Lieutenant." Roy said to Hawkeye. "You're looking for a guy with dark hair who is tall and possibly fit. Reasonably me, except he's not devilishly handsome. Anyone who doesn't look like that... " Roy began to lose his train of thought as he stared at Hawkeye. "Send... a- away and... and..."

"Send them away and wait for who we're looking for to show up, sir?" She finished for him, annoyed. Hawkeye really wished she wasn't wearing the miniskirt, heeled boots, and... well, she doubted her top could be called a shirt and was glad she was allowed a jacket to hide her back, but she would've liked to button up the jacket as well. Alone in her apartment with Roy, she wouldn't have minded wearing all of this, but it was too much of a distraction for a mission and she hated that the guys could all see her in it, feeling she had degraded herself in front of them and lost the respect she had won at the bar.

" ...yeah." Roy drooled, then somehow managed to snap himself out of it. "I'll be waiting in the phone booth, which Fuery is rigging to connect to Havoc's payphone down the block. He'll be waiting by a car to follow the other guy's car should something happen, but don't get into his car. That should be a last ditch effort should you be unable to get him out of his car. To get him to come out, you can offer him a handy in that alleyway for free or something." 

Her eyebrows raised a bit and she looked repulsed by the suggestion, but she nodded. "I understand, sir."

"Actually, don't offer him a free one, but a cheap one and ask for the cenz up front. At the very least we could arrest the guy for paying for sex. Of course, if he doesn't show up, I could always take you into the alleyway." Roy smirked.

"Uh, sir, could you stay focused on the mission?" Fuery said from inside the phone booth.

"I am focused on the miniskirt- I mean mission."

Hawkeye sighed. "I can't wait for this to be over." She murmured in an undertone.

"I heard that. Now come on." Roy walked with her to the street corner. "If someone told me you had been a virgin three days ago I would believe them, because you completely forgot to put make-up on. You should've had your friend... what's her name? Rebecca help you. Oh well. Show me your harlot pose."

She crossed her arms over her chest to hide it from view and glared at him. "Why didn't you find a real prostitute to do this?"

"Cause if the guy pulled a weapon on a prostitute she would die. You would stand a chance. Now stop being a bad girl and I'll never call you a bad girl again... unless you want me to."

"Since I'm doing such a terrible job, you might actually stand a chance of catching this guy with a real one." She turned her back to him and let her hands hang at her sides. Hawkeye bit her tongue to keep herself from telling him to go to his post and put a hand on her hip.

"There! Keep the face and leave the hand there, but stick out a leg." Roy said quickly.

She obeyed, albeit grudgingly.

Roy nodded. "Remember, make him feel like he's in power, but really you are. Also, call him _stud_ or something like that."

"I'll do no such thing, sir. I'm not going to call him anything and you would do better to be at your post instead of hanging over me. I'll attract no one no matter what you coach me to do if you're here."

"You're so stubborn." Roy's hand tucked a few loose hairs behind her ear. "I love that about you." He said quietly into her ear before walking back to the phone booth.

Hawkeye was still annoyed, but no longer angry. _If I really do look like a virgin though I doubt anyone would be stopping for me. I wish he had said something earlier about the make-up._ She thought.

A man was walking down the street across from her, but he paused when he saw her, then hurried over. "Hey sweet cheeks. How much for the night?" He asked. This clearly wasn't the guy they were looking for. He didn't fit the description.

Hawkeye looked him up and down, then looked at her fingernails as if he were uninteresting. "You can't afford it." She said coolly.

"Alright, just an hour?"

"Not even that."

"I only need two minutes." He said as Roy memorized the guy's face to beat it in if he ever saw him again after the mission.

"Beat it." She told him.

"Bitch." He said, walking away.

A little later, a couple walked by. They glared at Hawkeye disapprovingly.

She hardly spared them a glance. She didn't care about people staring at her. That wasn't what she was worried about right now. She was anxious to get this over with, not comfortable being dressed up like this, unarmed, and having to face down a serial killer.

Nothing else happened for the longest time. It seemed like he wasn't going to show up for the night. Hawkeye's feet were aching from standing in place for so long. She walked around some which helped a bit. _This is ridiculous. Roy knows I'm terrible bait. Why am I out here?_ Hawkeye went over and sat on a nearby bench to give her feet a rest. She crossed her legs and put her hands in her lap. Hawkeye decided she'd wait a little while longer before calling it quits. They'd have to come out again some other night and when they did, she'll be sure to come looking the part better than she had tonight.

"What the hell is she doing?" Roy said to himself.

Just then, a car appeared from around the corner. It stopped in front of the bench Hawkeye sat on. The passenger side window rolled down and a man's face leaned towards Hawkeye. This was the guy. "Hey there."

Hawkeye smiled. _Got him._

**...**

**I decided to post this up for you guys since you've been so kind, but it is about this point that me and EW started the rewrite, so the next chapter will be much longer in coming. I apologize for that. But like I said, go see my other story to distract yourselves if you wish. Its called "To See".**

**...**

**Right after the mission, Roy chases down the first guy that wanted to be with Riza and punched his face in. lol just kidding though.**


End file.
